Supergirl, The Flash, Arrow Infinity War (English version)
by HeroWitch
Summary: (Continued from "A Meeting of the Thunder" translate from my story Infinity War in English) Against Thanos, who wants to exterminate half of the universe with the six Infinity Stones, Supergirl, Flash, Green Arrow, the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy must join forces . Will all the assembled superheroes manage to thwart the plans of the Mad Titan?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is the translate of my story Infinity War. ****I hope my text is understandable to you. Above all, don't hesitate to tell me if there is a word you don't understand.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

After the destruction of Asgard, his survivors fled aboard a Sakaarian vessel. This ship also housed Kara Zor-El (aka Supergirl), Thor, Hulk, Heimdall and Loki, now floating in the vastness of space, light-years away from Earth.

Suddenly, the ship ignited, its systems broke down, and the control panels flashed on all sides.

«This is the Asgardian refugee vessel _Statesman._ We are under assault, I repeat, we are under assault - The engines are dead, life support failing. Requesting aid from any vessel within range. We are 22 jump points out of Asgard. Our crew is made up of Asgardian families, we have very few soldiers here. This is _not _a warcraft. I repeat, this is not a warcraft!»

A gigantic spacecraft attacked the Sakaarian ship by firing on the spacecraft.

On board the ship survivors, Supergirl had just regained consciousness. She had just remembered what had happened, when she saw on the ground, to her horror, several dead bodies around her. Asgardian families and sakaarians. Dead. None got up. An indescribable chaos presented itself to her.

_ No!_ _The poor people!_ _Oh, Rao!_

Dazed, she wanted to get up, but didn't have enough strength. Kara was putting Asgardian families under cover in emergency shuttles when the ship had been hit several times. During the attack, she lost consciousness. She must have taken a hell of a blow to put on the ground. Her kryptonian body regenerated slowly. She needed solar lights to get her back on the ground. Moaning in pain, she saw Heimdall lying on the ground and covered in blood. He was vainly trying to straighten up before collapsing again.

«Hear me and rejoice», said a figure that had just emerged and moved between the dead. «You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan...»

Supergirl suddenly straightened her head, stunned and frozen in horror, wide-eyed.

_The Great Titan?_ _Like the Titans of space? Like those stories about Krypton?_ _No it's impossible!_

On her home planet, very young, Kara had heard of the Titans of Space as powerful and destructive forces of the stars. But for her, these were just stories to scare children. Such beings couldn't exist! Unless ... Unless in this universe where she was, they existed for real!

Shifting his attention to the alien creature Ebony Maw, who was moving between the dead and dying, who continued his speech.

«You may think this is suffering... No. it is salvation. Universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile… For even in death, you have become Children of Thanos! »

_Thanos?!_

Supergirl caught sight of three other dark creatures in the ship. With its horned head, Proxima Midnight brandishes its electrified stick, crackling. The agile Corvus Glaive, who looked like an elf, was also ready to fight, while the frightening Cull Obsidian was scolding with a spear in his fist. All three encircled Loki.

Maw stepped aside to let his adoptive father, who dominated them all his height. The purple body of the Titan was protected by armor, and an icy gleam shone in his eyes. On his right hand was a golden gauntlet in which six notches had been forged to receive jewels.

Kara gasped, never had she met such a tall alien creature yet. It was a giant she saw. Very different from the tales of Titans she had imagined. From her position, she could see the whole scene.

«I know what it's like to lose », said the Titan, in a calm voice. « To _feel _so desperately that you're right… yet to fail, nonetheless.»

He lifted a man's body with one hand, as if holding a cat. Supergirl recognized Thor under the hand of the great Titan.

«It's frightening,» Thanos said, walking toward Loki, holding the King of Asgard in his hand. «Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say..._I AM.»_

He waved his golden gauntlet in front of him. Supergirl noticed a purple stone twinkling on one of the six notches on the huge glove.

«You talk too much,» spat Thor, his face bleeding.

Thanos looked at Loki now, keeping his hand on Thor's head.

«The Tesseract or your brother's head," he demanded.« I assume you have a preference?»

_The Tesseract? Like the Space Stone!_ _The Infinity Stones!_ _That's why he's here!_ _To take one of the stones!_ _He must already have one on his gauntlet!_

Thor had told him, several days before, the story of the six Infinity Stones, and that once, all assemblies could form a powerful destructive and dangerous weapon.

«Oh I do», Loki answered in a calm voice. «Kill away!»

Horrified, Kara saw Thanos pushing his glove on the left temple of Thor's face. The Infinity Stone on his glove shone with a thousand lights gnawing the skin of the Asgardian. The latter screamed in pain.

Supergirl wanted to get up, but had not recovered enough to help his friend.

«No, no,» she moaned helplessly at the sight of this hellish torture.

Loki lost his temper, no longer able to see his brother suffer pain.

«Alright! Stop!»

The Titan removed his gauntlet from Thor's face, which took the opportunity to catch his breath.

«We don't have the Tesseract», he hastened to say while moaning.«It was destroyed on Asgard.»

Despite everything, his half-brother raised a hand, and a shimmering blue cube materialized in front of front of Thanos' gaze of triumph, Kara deduced that it was the Stone in question.

«Loki,» Thor whispered in a breath. «You really are the worst brother.»

_The fool!_ _He had to take it from Asgard before it was destroyed! Moron!_

Kara, still on the floor, stared at Loki furiously.

«I assure you, brother... the sun will shine on us again.» he promised, holding the Tesseract in his hand.

Then, he approached the Titan with confidence and stopped a few steps from him, a smile on his face.

«Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian!» grumbled Thanos.

«Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian.» Loki retorted, mischievous. «And for another... We have a Hulk.»

With these words, he dropped the Tesseract and rushed to Thor, released him from the grip of the Titan and rolled with him out of range of their opponent. At the same moment, Hulk went to the charge through the ship and hit Thanos, who collapsed.

Supergirl was looking forward to the show and begged Rao for the Avenger to defeat his fighter.

_Go ahead, Hulk! Shoot him! Shoot him!_

Hulk gave a heavy roar and beat Thanos with his fists in the face, forcing him to back against a wall.

Seeing that his father was in bad shape, the gigantic Cull Obsidian tried to intervene, but Ebony Maw stopped him with a wave of his hand.

«Let him have his fun,» he advised his brother.

Thanos grabbed Hulk's hands and pushed them away from him. The green giant, surprised, stepped back and took a punch near the head. The green Goliath gave a slight moan. With a cruel smile, the Titan continued to hits on Hulk. Finally, he lifted him by the body, just above his head and threw him violently on the ground. The Avenger was defeated.

Stunned, Supergirl looked at Hulk's body at the Titan's feet. Feeling adrenaline rises, the Kryptonian managed to get up. She seemed to have regained all her strength. Determined to give a beating, she jumps in the air by raising her fists in front of her.

«They have a Supergirl too!» she said, flying to Thanos, much to the surprise of the adopted children.

Like a missile, Supergirl flew to the Titan, raising his fists right on him. They hit the huge colossus that was pushed back. The Kryptonian landed in front of him, and began landing punch after punch in the face, using fighting techniques that his sister Alex had taught her. As she continued to slap him in the face, Thanos grabbed his fist with a cruel smile and began grinding it. Kara moans in pain as she tries to shake off the Titan's huge grip.

«You're quite the fighter, my child,» Thanos said with a cruel smile. «But you can't stop me. Neither you nor anyone else.

And he lifted her by the hand and threw her to the ground. Not disassembling, Supergirl got up and went back to the load screaming with rage, but Thanos stopped his blows, and began to beat the kryptonian with fists in the belly and the face, forcing her back. Kara, having no advantage, was picked up by her opponent and eventually fell to the ground. She wanted to get up to face the Titan again.

«You don't... scare... me...» she murmured, moaning in pain, but with a fierce look. «You will pay... for these people...»

«I like your abilities,» replied Thanos, still with a cruel smile. «You are very brave, but as I said, you can't stop me.»

And he lifted Kara, catching her by his red cloak, and whirled her in all directions and projected her away from him. The Krypton's daughter fell near Hulk. She was totally defeated, unable to fight. Her body screamed at the pain.

Thor stood up and grabbed a metal pipe, with which he hit Thanos' back. The latter turned and kicked the Asgardian's chest, which was thrown far away. With his powerful gift of telekinesis, Ebony Maw folded these pieces of metal away to imprison Thor.

Meanwhile, the omniscient Heimdall straightened up, his sword in his hand. Closing his eyes, he began to pray in a hoarse voice:

«Allfathers… let the dark magic flow through me one last... time.»

His palm began to glow, and before Thanos and his children could react, the Bifrost's rainbow cosmic energy filled the ship and enveloped the inert bodies of Supergirl and Hulk. In a dazzling light, the huge Avenger and Krypton's daughter disappeared, transported into space. They were saved.

The Bifrost crossed the space at an incredible pace, carrying Supergirl and Hulk towards a blue planet.

Earth.

In the neighborhood of Greenwich Village, New York, stood a sumptuous house. Only a few people knew it was the Sanctum Sactorum, the home of Dr. Stephen Strange, the Master of Mystic Arts.

His companion Wong and he were about to go out into the street when the huge rounded window that adorned the front of the building began to vibrate.

The Bifrost rainbow swept down the staircase that led into the large vestibule, then, having reached its destination, evaporated, leaving in its wake a wide crater.

The doctor and his companion approached it cautiously and discovered Supergirl and Hulk. The latter slowly transformed into his human alter ego, Bruce Banner.

«Thanos is coming!» he announced, panicked. «He is coming!»

Strange and Wong exchanged an intrigued look.

«Who?» Stephen asked Bruce.

Supergirl got up painfully, recovering from his fight against the Titan. She didn't recover fast enough. But she had to look at the critical situation. The attack on the Asgardian ship was only the beginning. Now that Thanos had two Infinity Stones in his possession, he would certainly come to Earth to take the other Stones.

She turned to the doctor and his mate. She flew out of the crater and came to meet them, raising her arms as a sign of peace.

«It's alright, I'm not your enemy. I come from a different Earth of yours. I'm Supergirl. I protect the people where I come from. And as my friend just told you, Thanos is coming. A threat from space will arrive on your Earth to take Infinity Stones. He already has two.»

Strange greeted the Kryptonian.

« I'm Doctor Stephen Strange, Master of Mystic Arts. What can you tell us about this... Thanos?»

«I'll let Bruce Banner explain it to you. I have to go find friends who can help us. With what happens, any help would be precious.»

And she took out a device that allowed her to go to a parallel Earth. And Kara knew who to ask for help in first.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter, Flash and Arrow will be here!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope my text is understandable to you. Above all, don't hesitate to tell me if there is a word you don't understand.**

* * *

**Chapter**** 2**

**Earth****– ****1; Central City**

In a corner of the city of Central City, there reigned a scene of chaos. King Shark, a gigantic shark-man made the locals tremble with fear. Police forces had to retreat in front of the shark-faced monster.

The Flash had arrived in super-speed in front of the monster, ready to face it.

«I got this!» he said, sure of himself.

With his super-speed he ran around his opponent, so as to create a lightning bolt. Once ready, he sent a large volley of lightning that hit the monster by the face. King Shark collapsed on the ground, defeated.

Rejoicing in his feat, the red speedster greeted the crowd and departed at the speed of lightning.

He rushed to Star Labs labs. He had just removed his mask when he saw an interdimensional gap appear from nowhere in front of him. On his guard, Barry Allen looked at the breach and saw to his surprise his friend Kara in Supergirl outfit.

«Kara? Hi!» he greeted him as he saw his alien friend cross the corridor of Star Labs.

«Hi Barry,» said the kryptonienne, trying to have a friendly smile. «Sorry to come out like that, but we need to talk. I'm really sorry... I would have preferred it to be a courtesy visit between friends. Unfortunately, it does not.

Seeing the frightened look of Supergirl, Barry watched closely.

«We need to change that. We need to meet more regularly, for pleasure, and not because a world is in danger.»

«That's what we'll do,» Kara promised, nodding. «Maybe we could go out to get a Big Belly Burgers.»

«Sounds awesome», accepted the speedster.

«We'll do that ... but not this time.»

«So, what brings you here?»

Supergirl looked at Barry with a serious look.

«A cataclysm is coming. It isn't just a parallel world. It's all the multiverse that is threatened with destruction. A mortal danger from space wants to exterminate a large part of all worlds. I thought to get by myself, but there ... it totally exceeds me. I have already faced aliens in the past, but this one ... he is **very** different, Barry! It has nothing to do with everyone I've ever faced. He's powerful, and he's crazy!»

Barry appeared slightly anxious.

«Who are you talking about?» He asked, wondering who he was dealing with.

«Barry, the name of this monster is Thanos,» Kara replied with a frightened look. «He will arrive on an Earth that neither you nor I know. And if we don't stop him, all the multiverse will suffer.»

Barry nodded as he replaced his flash red mask.

«I'm with you, Kara,» he said with a serene look.

Supergirl was thrilled to see Barry again, ready to help him in his fight against the Mad Titan.

«Do you know if Oliver is busy right now?» She asked.

«No, I don't think so,» said the Flash, shaking his head. «And considering what you're telling me, Oliver will not ignore that. He will come with us.»

* * *

**Earth Of Avengers;** **New York**

**In the Greenwich Village neighborhood**

On this beautiful spring morning, billionaire Tony Stark, also known as the Iron Man superhero, was interrupted by his fiancee jogging. Doctor Strange had burst through a portal, asking for help to save the universe. With shock and surprise, he had found his old friend disappeared Bruce Banner.

All had entered the Sanctum Sanctorum, when another portal sprung out of nowhere in the vestibule. Strange and Wong prepared to fight back, but when they saw the familiar figure of Supergirl, they relaxed.

«It's okay, we're all on the same side,» Supergirl said, as the silhouettes of Flash and Green Arrow appeared behind her.

The Flash looked around him, fascinated to be on a new Earth he didn't know at all. While picking up Oliver at Star City, Kara had told Barry everything that had happened in recent days: his meeting with Thor, the destruction of Asgard, the Infinity Stones and his meeting with Thanos. She had exposed the facts to Oliver Queen, who had not hesitated to join them. He was quick to put on his archer's clothes and joined his two superhero friends. Like Barry, he watched his environment with curiosity.

Tony Stark watched the newcomers with a stunned look.

«Who is everybody?» if he exclaimed. «It's a carnival day or what?»

«Excuse me?» said Supergirl, frowning.

«It's the end of the world, and we have Miss Cheerleader who came back with Robin Hood and a guy disguised as red!»

Feeling insulted, Supergirl folded her arms.

«I'm not a cheerleader! I am Supergirl! And I brought some friends to help fight Thanos!»

Bruce Banner intervened towards the billionaire.

«Tony, this is Supergirl! She's come from a another Earth! An alien from a planet called Krypton from what I understood.»

At these words, Tony seemed disoriented, as if lost in thought.

«This day couldn't be more weird! So the multiverse theory is true?»

«Apparently yes,» Banner replied with a shrug.

«And we can know who you are?» Flash asked, looking at the billionaire.

«I'm Tony Stark.»

Supergirl looked stunned.

«Tony Stark? So you're Iron Man?»

The man looked at Kara with surprise.

«You know me, Goldilocks?»

«Thor told me about you, and don't call me Goldilocks!»

Bruce looked at Kara's new friends curiously.

«And who are you?» he asked.

«I'm Barry Allen, I'm also called Flash,» said the speedster smiling proudly.

«And why are you called like that?» Tony looked at him.

«Well…»

As an answer, Barry rushed into super-speed, to appear just behind Tony.

«Because I'm the fastest man on my Earth,» he finished to the amazement of the billionaire who turned at once.

After a brief glance at the lightning fast superhero, Tony turned his attention to the green archer.

«And Robin Hood has a name? Or it's just Robin Hood?»

«No, I'm Oliver Queen, also known as Green Arrow,» said the third.

«And you're not alien?»

«Only I am an alien,» Kara replied.

«I'm a meta-human running fast,» Barry added.

«And me, just an ordinary guy who knows how to shoot arrows and blows,» Green Arrow said as if he were talking about the weather. «And you wear high tech armor from what I understand?»

«And you come from a parallel world?» Tony said, wanting to clarify things, ignoring the archer's question.

«That's it,» Kara nodded. «Barry and Oliver are from the same world, I belong to another Earth different from them.»

«Goldilocks come from a parallel Earth, but she's an alien?»

«It's Supergirl, please,» corrected the kryptonienne with annoyance.

Strange settled on them.

«I'm Doctor Steven Strange. I understand that our world is in danger, so if we come to the facts?»

Delighted at this endless debate, Oliver sighed in relief, and spoke in a loud voice:

«We are here to help. I would dont want to be rude, but I just want to know what we are facing. Kara spoke to us about a purple alien named Thanos, as well as Magic Stones, but it's not very clear, so can we come to the facts, please?»

Inside the Sanctum Sanctorum, Tony didn't hide his boredom as he listened to Wong give a lesson in history. While Supergirl, Flash and Green Arrow listened attentively.

«From the dawn of the universe, there was nothing.» said Strange's companion, mystic disks forming around his hands.

He stretched them out in front of him, and five gems materialized as if by magic.

«Then, boom! The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals, hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence.»

Stephen pointed out the jewels one after the other, stating what each one symbolized:

«Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind. And Time,» he added, pointing to Agamotto's Eye hanging on his neck, from which a green glow emanated.

Supergirl nodded. She already knew all this thanks to Thor. Among the Stones that Strange had stated, she had recognized the Power Stone, the one that was in one of the notches of the gauntlet of Thanos. His first stone, and with that of space, it already made him two.

«Tell me his name again. » Tony said.

«Thanos,» Bruce replied, still in shock at the attack on the saka boat. «He's a plague, Tony. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Loki. The attack on New York. That's him_.»_

«He managed to knock me out,» Kara added to the attention of Barry and Oliver. «And he beat me with his bare hands.»

This statement shocked Barry and Oliver. They wondered how to succeed in destroying an evil being able of attacking Krypton's daughter.

«This is it...» Tony murmured, as if talking to himself. «What's our timeline?»

«No telling,» Bruce shrugged. «He has the Power and Space Stones, that already makes him the strongest creature in the whole _universe. _If he gets his hands, on all six Stones, Tony... »

«He can destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of. » concluded Strange, with a serene look.

Supergirl was shocked by all these revelations, and was surprised by the attitude of billionaire Stark, who leaned on a huge cauldron, doing stretching as if he was about to run. The world was in danger, and the famous Iron Man seemed to take him to the second degree? She remembered that Thor had told him that Stark had a complex personality.

«Did you seriously just say "hitherto undreamt of"?» he scrawled, stretching himself.

«Are you seriously leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos? » exclaimed the Master of Mystic Arts.

«Is that what this is...?»

Strange's red cloak moved, and slapped Tony's back. Slightly offended, he turned to the Master of Mystic Arts.

«I'm going to allow that. If Thanos needs all six, why don't we just stick this one down the garbage disposal?»

«No can do» said Strange.

«We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone. With our lives.» said Wong, harshly.

«Things change,» Tony continued.

«Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change,» Strange objected again. «This Stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos.»

«Nevertheless, Stark isn't wrong,» said Oliver, finally speaking. «If I believe what Supergirl said, Thanos will not stop tracking the Infinity Stones. What would give us a great advantage would be to destroy the Time Stone. By destroying a Stone, we change the situation. And there, we would have a real advantage over him.»

But Strange continued to nod in negation.

«No can do, Mr. Queen,» replied the Master of Mystic Arts. «Without the Stone, we couldn't do our job.»

«What is your job exactly, besides making balloon animals?» Tony replied.

«Protecting your reality, douchebag.» muttered Strange in a calm voice.

Feeling the tension rising, Bruce hastened to intervene.

«Okay, guys, could we table this discussion right now? The fact is that we have this Stone. We know where it is. Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone, and we have to find him now.»

Supergirl had heard about Vision, the synthetic android of vibranium, powered by the Mind Stone that was on his forehead.

«That's the thing,» Stark announced. «Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder. He's offline.»

«What?!» exclaimed Bruce, shocked. «Tony, you lost another super bot?»

«Because you have many super bots?» Barry said with a shock.

«I didn't lose him,» said the billionaire, ignoring Flash's question. «He is more than that, he's evolving.»

« Then, who could find Vision? » asked Supergirl.

Tony thought for a moment before giving a deep sigh.

«Probably Steve Rogers,» he finally admit. «Maybe.»

«Steve Rogers?» repeated Supergirl. «Like Captain America? Thor also told me about him.»

«There's a superhero named Captain America on this Earth?» Flash asked, taken aback.

«Barry,» said Oliver, a little exhausted. «Just focus.»

«Sorry,» said the speedster.

«We need to call him,» Bruce advised.

«It's not that easy,» Stark admitted. «God, we haven't caught up in a spell, have we? The Avengers broke up. We're toast.»

«The Avengers broke up? Like the Beatles?» he exclaimed, shocked.

«You also have the Beatles on your Earth?» Barry added.

«Barry,» Kara reprimanded him, shocked.

This news shocked Kara. She, who was eager to meet the famous Avengers. What could have happened? But that wasn't the time to debate this topic.

«How come the Avengers broke up?» she exclaimed, shocked. «Thor told me that together you were the greatest heroes on earth and that you had fought evil together.»

«That was a long time ago, Goldilocks. Cap and I fell out hard. We're not on speaking terms.»

«Tony, listen to me,» said Bruce, feeling that his friend was not aware of the gravity of the situation. «Thor's gone, and Thanos is coming. So it does not matter who you are talking to or not.»

«Nothing will happen without your Avengers,» Kara added sternly. «Whatever happened between you two, what will happen soon exceeds all your differences! Call him right now!»

Realizing that Supergirl and Banner were right, Tony pulled out an old clamshell phone. As he was about to call Steve Rodgers, his eyes fell on the Kryptonian Strange and whose hearts hair swayed slightly.

«Say, Doc, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair, would you?» Stark asked.

«Not at the moment, no.» Stephen replied, puzzled.

«Goldilocks, it's normal for your hair to move like that?»

«Uh, nope,» Kara replied, looking at her own hair.

Everyone looked up at the broken window of the vestibule, through which gusts of wind rushed. At the same time, screams and sirens sounded in the street.

«What's going on?» Flash said, taken aback. «That's normal, those screams on your Earth?»

Supergirl used her super-hearing and realized that this outside agitation wasn't normal.

Stark went to open the door of the house.

Outside, dozens of people fled in the face of a tornado that was raising dust, papers and even cars! People were running, jostling each other. Cars threatened to crush them. Kara hastened to stop a bus that was going to crush a woman with her child.

«You okay?» Krypton's daughter asked the passers-by that she had just saved.

Flash ran in all directions to rescue the car accident, with the help of Bruce, Stephen, Wong and Green Arrow. A strange thing caught Stark's attention in the distance.

«You might wanna put that Time Stone in your back pocket, Doc! » if he cried.

«Might wanna use it,» Stephen replied.

By joining Stark and Strange, Supergirl discovered, thanks to his kryptonian eyes, the origin of the panic that reigned in Greenwich Village: hovering high above the buildings, a ring-shaped ship was spinning vertically. Kara had never seen anything like it, and obviously neither the people of this Earth either. It could only mean one thing.

The Thanos' children were already there. They were quick!

* * *

******Thanks for reading. ****I hope you liked it. What did you think of Barry and Oliver? Their entry? I wanted them to conform to what they are in their respective series. For the sake of the story, I had to do some rehab like Green Arrow who is not in jail as he should be at the end of season 6. I plan to also introduce Barry's daughter, Nora. She will come later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, here is the third chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy. I would just like to know what you think of my story, until now. If there are things to fix, do not hesitate to tell me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

In the streets of Greenwich Village, near the Sanctum Sanctorum, there was total chaos. Tony turned on the earpiece placed in his ear and gave some instructions to his artificial intelligence system:

«Friday, evac anyone south of 43rd Street and notify first responders.»

"Will do," answered a computerized female voice.

While the others were busy evacuating passersby, Supergirl used her great breath to chase gusts of wind that threatened to destroy the streets. Our heroes could finally contemplate the immense space ship in the shape of a ring.

A beam of energy suddenly burst from the ship and stopped about ten meters from Stark, Supergirl and their companions. As he evaporated, two silhouettes appeared. The kryptonian recognized with horror Ebony Maw and the colossus Cull Obsidian.

Flash and Green Arrow joined Supergirl, while Bruce, Strange and Wong sat next to Tony. Oliver made his bow appear and pulled out one of his arrows, ready to fire, while aiming at the two children of the Mad Titan.

"I recognize those two," said Krypton's daughter. «They're with Thanos.»

«They said quickly so!» exclaimed Barry, taken aback.

Supergirl shot the alien newcomers with a ferocious look.

"Hear me and rejoice," said Ebony Maw. «You are about to die from the hands of the Children of Thanos. that your meaningless lives are now contributing to...»

"I'm sorry, Earth is closed today," Stark interrupted. «You better pack it up and get outta here.»

Slightly annoyed, Maw then turned to Strange and watched Agamotto's Eye throbbing around his neck.

«Stonekeeper, does this chattering animal speak for you? » asked Thanos's son.

"Certainly not," Stephen retorted, popping mystical discs around his hands. «I speak for myself. But you're trespassing in this city and on this planet.»

Wong did the same.

**«You heard him**," growled Green Arrow's filtered voice as he aimed at Thanos's two children with one of his arrows. «**Leave now and never come back here!»**

«It means get lost, Squidward! »Stark pointed out.

«These creatures exhaust me,» sighed Ebony Maw, exasperated. «Bring me the Stone.»

The colossus let out a roar and, with a huge hammer in his shoulder, stepped forward.

«Does anyone have a plan?» Flash asked, as he watched the huge alien move towards them.

«I have a plan,» said Tony. «Banner, you want a piece?»

«No, not really, but when do I ever get what I want?»

Bruce closed his eyes and concentrated.

«What is he doing?» the speedster looked at Banner.

«Bruce can morph into a giant, green creature called Hulk,» Supergirl explained as he watched the scientist focus. «Watch this!»

Bruce's face distorted and his chest began to swell in a greenish tint... before returning to his usual appearance. Bruce tried to focus again. In vain... nothing happened.

«Watch what?» Green Arrow, still focused on his target, ready to shoot an arrow.

Meanwhile, Cull Obsidian moved dangerously close.

«Where's your guy?» Tony panicked.

«I don't know,» replied his friend with embarrassment.

He bandaged his muscles once again, without anything happening.

«Sorry guys,» he apologized, embarrassed. «Either I can't or he won't... I don't understand... He doesnt want to come...»

Supergirl and his companions were going to have to do without Hulk. Bruce lined up behind Wong.

«Too bad for Hulk,» said the Kryptonian, positioning herself in front of the colossus. «I got this. Come on, buddy, I'm waiting for you!»

Cull Obsidian brandished his hammer at Krypton's daughter, but she used her heat vision and touched the monster's neck. Green Arrow fired an arrow that hit Thanos's child on the head. Taking advantage of the surprise effect, Supergirl gave a masterful punch in the jaw of the monster that bounced in the air, and went crashing against a car.

Tony had to notice that he was impressed by Supergirl's performance.

Furious, Cull Obsidian removed the arrow from his head and brandished his hammer that struck the kryptonienne sending it projected against a wall. Stark patted the reactor on his chest millions of tiny particles that formed the Iron Man armor around his body. Barry was impressed by the armor of the Avenger.

«Cisco will never believe me,» he exclaimed, stupefied.

Cull Obsidian brandished his hammer again to his opponent, who made a triangular shield appear and blocked the blow. A second later, four curved metal pieces burst from Iron Man's back Out of it came missiles that went straight to Thanos's son. Eject back, Cull Obsidian was about to hit his brother, who pushed him away with a simple wave of his hand.

Ebony Maw again used his powers to lift Iron Man off the ground and propel him into the air. Then, with a movement of his wrist, he uprooted a tree and threw it at Strange. Oliver threw himself on the ground, to avoid it, while Flash used both hands to create mini-tornadoes while turning his arms at a crazy speed, which caused the tree to fall before he reached the Master of Mystic Arts. The latter executed a reel of the arm, thus opening a portal just behind Bruce.

«Dr. Banner, since your green friend refuses to join us...»

Before he could give his opinion, he was transported to Washington Square, a few blocks from the Sanctum Sanctorum, carrying with him a half car of a taxi.

For its part, Iron Man dipped down to Ebony Maw to protect the Time Stone. Supergirl rushed flying like a missile straight at Maw. But Cull Obsidian, who had seen them both, threw his hammer at them, both of them crashing against a building. Their assailant rushed at them and threw Iron Man and Supergirl into the air. Both landed brutally in the middle of Washington Square, near Bruce.

«Tony, Supergirl, you okay?»

«Really good,» Tony assured, lying on the floor.

«I'm doing really good,» Kara assured herself as she stood up. «But I miss solar lights.»

The body of the Kryptonian was still recovering of his fight with Thanos, a few hours before. Which explained why she was struggling to repel the giant Titan child.

«Do you plan on helping out?» Stark asked.

«I'm trying. He won't come out.» lamented Bruce, helplessly.

Suddenly, Cull Obsidian's hammer rushed towards them. Supergirl hastened to protect Bruce, while Iron Man got up and blew a beam of energy at the colossus, but his shield deflected him and shot down several trees, which nearly crashed on Banner.

The latter began to inflict slaps on himself.

«Come on, Hulk. What are you doing to me? Come out! Come out! Come out!»

Supergirl came towards him, and encouraged him to transform himself.

«Hulk, come on, we need you,» she added.

As an answer, Bruce's face turned green.

**«NO!» **Just choked on Hulk before becoming Banner, much to Kara's surprise.

«What do you mean,_"no"?!_ » Bruce exclaimed, panicked.

Seeing that it was useless to expect the green giant to show up, Supergirl hastened to join in the fight between Iron Man and Cull Obsidian.

The Avenger was bombarding the colossus with missiles, but all his shots ricocheted on the thick skin of his enemy. As the hammer was going to hit Tony, the gun was blocked by someone. Kara saw, to her surprise, an individual disguised as red and blue with drawings of cobwebs on him.

«Hey, man.» Spiderman said happily, addressing the son of Thanos. «What's up, Mr. Stark? Hello miss!» (Addressing Tony and Supergirl.)

«Kid, where'd you come from?» Interrogated Iron Man.

_Kid? Judging by his voice, he must not be over sixteen or seventeen! They recruit young people at the Avengers?!_

But Kara didn't have time to wonder, because Cull Obsidian grabbed the spider by the body and sent him to the other end of the park.

«Field trip to MoMA.» Spider-Man said, getting up.

He jumped, swinging a canvas and landed near Supergirl.

«Hi, I'm Spider-Man, and you?»

«I'm Supergirl,» said the Kryptonian before running like a missile towards the colossus.

«Holy crap…» exclaimed the young spider.

Supergirl wanted to kill the monster, but the monster had more strength than her. He pushed her away with his hammer. Iron Man whirling around him.

«What is this guy's problem, Mr. Stark?» asked the young man, jumping on the colossus.

«He's from space,» Tony explained. «He came here to steal a necklace from a wizard.»

* * *

In front of the Sanctum Sanctorum, Strange, Wong, Green Arrow and Flash did their best to avoid the broken glass and rubble that Ebony Maw threw on them through his telekinetic gift.

Oliver rushed towards him, and shot an arrow that shot straight at him. Maw stopped the arrow by telekinesis with a grin on her lips, before she reached her face.

«Your inconsequential powers cannot stop me, pathetic little human,» threw the son of Thanos to the archer.

Green Arrow threw him the same grin, responding with his filtered voice:

**«Wait for it!»**

It was then that the arrow, frozen in the air, went to explode right in front of him. Ebony Maw let out a roar of rage, her face a little gnawed by the small blast.

**«I'm not a wizard, but I know a few tricks, too,» **added Green Arrow, proud of his stroke.

«Well done,» Flash said to his friend.

Taking advantage of a break, Ebony Maw levitated rubbish that hit the two heroes of Earth - 1, both throwing them on a sidewalk.

Wong and Doctor Strange fought Ebony Maw. The latter lifted several bricks from the ground and turned them into sharp points. He sent them to Wong and Strange. The two created portals and sent them back to Maw. Thanos's son moved a car to protect himself, but a point hit his head again, creating a cut. Irritated, he used a jet of broken water from a fire hydrant to push Wong back several meters, rendering him unconscious.

Strange created a magical energy whip to tie Maw's hands and fired, but the latter flew forward with the tie and pinning Strange upside down against a building, using the bricks to trap the Master of Mystic Arts.

«Your powers are quaint,» he sneered at Strange. «You must be popular with children.»

With an arrogant smile, he reached for Agamotto's Eye. However, as soon as his fingers came in contact with the Time Stone, he uttered a cry of pain.

«It's a simple spell but quite unbreakable,» Stephen said confidently.

«Then I'll take it off your corpse,» Ebony Maw said hatefully.

He pushed Strange away from the building and threw him to the ground. Strange started using Agamotto's Eye, but dozens of metal pipes spurted from the floor and wrapped around Stephen's body, preventing him from acting. A pipe wrapped around his neck.

«You'll find... removing a dead man's spell... troublesome,» he stammered, while vainly trying to get rid of pipes that wrapped around him.

«You'll only wish you were dead,» Thanos's son scolded, waving his telekinetic powers.

Doctor Strange finally lost consciousness and fell to the floor. Ebony Maw snatched a portion of the ground to use as support to carry Strange's unconscious body.

Barry, who had got up, looked at the scene and rushed towards him, with his super-speed.

«Hey, Squidward! You will not get anywhere with him! And you'll not have this Stone!

Far from feeling threatened, Ebony Maw made a gesture with his hands, and Flash found himself in the air and was thrown far into the sky, much to his surprise.

«What the... Hey, help me!»

«Have a good trip into space, pathetic little human,» Maw said with a grin.

And he had Strange tied up and unconscious on the ground. Luckily, the Master of the Mystic Arts' Levitation Cloak slipped between the metal ties and managed to free his owner, before flying with him to Washington Square.

«No!» screamed Ebony Maw, furious to see her prey escape him.

Oliver stood up and saw Strange floating in the air, with Thanos's son, pursuing him by levitation. Without waiting, he straightened an overturned motorcycle, started it and set out in pursuit of the two supernatural beings.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iron Man continued to block Cull Obsidian's onslaught with his shield. Supergirl was trying to push back the colossus with her heat vision. Looking up, the Krypton's daughter spotted Stephen Strange flying through the air, guided by his Levitating Cloak.

«Kid, that's the wizard. Get on it!» Stark told Spider-Man.

Spider-Man threw a canvas and stalked Strange.

«On it!» exclaimed the boy.

Supergirl noticed Green Arrow riding a motorcycle and pursuing Strange. She wondered where Flash had gone.

The latter seemed to fall but upside down to the sky. He passed the huge buildings of New York and would certainly end up in space. Although the speedster could use his speed, he couldn't come down again, as if a force had trapped him so that he was attracted to the heavens like a magnet.

«Help, I need help!» shouted Barry, panicked. «I think I will find myself in space.»

Kara, who had heard her with her super-hearing, abandoned her fight against Cull Obsidian and flew into the sky in search of Barry. She saw him floating towards the clouds.

«Barry!» exclaimed Supergirl, flying towards him.

She grabbed him by the body and made him go downstairs.

«I got you, I got you, Barry!»

She dropped him down to Washington Square. The speedster gasped, relieved.

«Thank you Kara!» he said. «I owe you a Big Belly Burger.»

«That's allright for me,» Kara replied with a smile, putting her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spider-Man pursued Ebony Maw, floating quickly and straight onto a small platform of large debris, leaving a deep rut in the streets, which in turn pursued Strange, driven by the Levitating Cape, across Manhattan ; Just below them, Green Arrow pursued them all by motorbike in the streets of the city. Thanos's son sent a billboard to the spider man to get rid of him. The latter took the poster and fell to the ground. Oliver narrowly avoided the poster with his bike and continued his pursuit. Spider-Man got up again and jumped back into the air swaying canvases.

Ebony Maw folded all utility poles on the way to the fleeing Cape, finally catching the trusty garment and snatching it from her -Man caught Strange's unconscious body with one of his canvases before touching the sidewalk, but before he could flee with him, a cone of blue light began to pull the mage upward young superhero grabbed a light mast to anchor, but Ebony Maw uprooted him, sending Strange, the Cape, and a teenager on the ship's path.

Green Arrow stopped his motorcycle, entered the blue light and was dragged in turn to the gigantic ship shaped ring.

«Uhh, Mr. Stark? I'm being beamed up!» warned Spider-Man in his transmitter.

«Hang on, kid!» Tony encouraged, while Cull Obsidian charged again.

As the enemy approached, an energy portal swirled through the air and enveloped it.

For a moment, an icy expanse was visible behind the alien colossus. Then the portal took it away and closed again, so suddenly that one of Thanos' son's hands was cut off and rolled on the ground. Banner tapped the beheaded member with disgusted air. Tony saw Wong, who, surrounded by mystic energy, completed the spell of banishment.

«Wong, you're invited to my wedding!» said Iron-Man before addressing Supergirl and Flash, who had just joined him. «You too, Goldilocks, and red blur.»

And he flew into the heavens, to the spaceship.

«Where's Oliver?» Barry asked, surprised.

* * *

Green Arrow, having been trained high enough towards the rounded ship, had hurried to project one of his grappling arrows to hold on to the ship, and find a discreet opening to get on board. He broke in and began to explore the scene, while seeing Ebony Maw moving toward what appeared to be the ship's controls, with Strange's unconscious body floating face down behind him.

Oliver knew he had no chance of winning against Thanos's son. The latter would repel his arrows with his telekinesis. And before the archer of Earth - 1 could foment a plan, the ship left the atmosphere of the Earth and entered space.

«Damn it!» whispered Oliver in a low voice, disgusted.

He felt good alone, and hidden. He had no idea for a second that Iron Man and Spider-Man were also sneaking into the ship, and that he was no longer going to be alone in trying to save Doctor Strange.

* * *

Discouraged, Supergirl, Flash, Bruce and Wong watched the ship disappear in the distance. The Krypton's daughter heaved a heavy sigh of fatigue.

«I'm tired!» she exclaimed, her eyes in the fog.

She couldn't stay up, and finally fell, before Flash and Banner caught up with her.

«Supergirl, what's wrong?» Bruce asked anxiously.

«Kara? Kara?» exclaimed Barry, worried about his friend.

The kryptonian answered in a weak voice:

«I have to rest under solar lights ... My fight with Thanos and now, with his children ... it exhausted me. I'm... tired. I cannot stand up!»

«It's okay, Kara,» Flash assured him kindly. «It will be fine!»

«No… it will not… fine! They have Strange! With the Time Stone! I have to ... catch them! Or else... Thanos...»

But Bruce nodded in the negation.

«It's too late! They have left the atmosphere!»

Kara was worried because it was likely that the Infinity Stone of the Master of the Mystic Arts falls into the hands of the Mad Titan. He could add it on his golden Gauntlet.

«Don't worry, Kara,» Barry assured him calmly. «Oliver is up there. I'm sure he'll know what to do to deliver Strange.»

«With Tony,» Bruce added. «We have other problems to manage. We must find Vision. He holds the Mind Stone. We have to go looking for him.»

Flash nodded, while supporting the exhausted body of kryptonian.

«We must contact this Rogers,» he said. «You know how to join him, Dr. Banner?»

It was then that Bruce noticed a familiar object among the rubble and picked it up. It was Tony Stark's phone. Steve Rogers's contact appeared on the screen. A glimmer of hope lit in Banner's eyes.

«I have a call to make,» he said to his friends.

He dialed the number and put the phone to his ear. While Flash continued to support Supergirl, who was tired.

«Even ... even though I'm well ... Barry, my powers ... will not be enough to stop Thanos ... We need help! Barry, we need ... help ...»

«And we'll find some,» the speedster assured her confidently. «We'll find this Vision and stop Thanos. We'll get there. We have never failed until now, it's not today on a different Earth that it'll change.»

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter, where Supergirl will finally get to know the other Avengers! I chose to put Green Arrow with Iron Man to showcase.**

**Good reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Earth – 38;** **National City**

For nearly twenty-four hours, Kara Danvers was missing at National sister Alex had not heard from her since she had gone to accompany Thor to Asgard. And Alex had no idea where her sister might be, and not hearing from them, worried her.

As always, she paced around the DEO's control room. Coluan Querl Dox, also called Brainy, made a pertinent remark to the director of the agency.

"Pacing will not help Kara come back," he told him.

"I know that," Alex said, annoyed. «But it motivates me. She should have already given a sign of life ... This absence is worrying! And you say we still have no way to go to Asgard.»

«Given the conception of the multiverse, and that it is a question of an unknown divine kingdom of our archives, the chances of going to this place are approximately one in three thousand seven hundred and twenty.»

She was about to lecture the Coluan when an interdimensional breach arose from nowhere. Relieved, imagining to see Kara, Alex came to stand in front of her ... and was surprised to see the Flash, who seemed worried.

«Barry?»

«Hey Alex! said the speedster.

«You know where Kara is?» asked the DEO's director, anxiously.

Judging by Flash's worried look, it was obvious that his presence on Earth had something to do with Supergirl.

«Tell me where's my sister?»

* * *

Everything seemed vague for Kara when she regained consciousness. She tried to remember what had happened to her. Finally, the memory came back to her suddenly: her meeting with Thanos and his children, the Infinity Stones, the disappearance of Oliver and Strange ...

Supergirl appeared immediately and was about to leave by flying, when a pair of hands stopped her.

«Easy, Kara, stay calm.»

She looked at the person who was talking to her and was surprised to see her sister at her bedside.

«Alex? What are you... wait a minute, are we at the DEO on our Earth?» she stammered confusedly.

«Nope, we are on this weird Earth. Outside New York, at the… the Avengers headquarters, as they say. Barry came to see me at DEO. He explained me the situation and what happened to you. Like here, they didn't have solar lights, I brought our equipment to restore you. You remained unconscious for hours from what I heard.»

«What? exclaimed the kryptonian.

When she got up, she noticed that she was in an infirmary that was nothing like the DEO on her Earth. She looked around and saw Barry and Bruce Banner sitting on the other side of the room. They waved her hand and she did the same.

«Glad to see you again among us, Kara,» said the speedster joyfully. «You scared us.»

«What do you mean?» Kara asked, confused.

"You collapsed in front of us," Banner explained. «Your friend Barry went to get help from you, and then ... you were brought here. We worried a lot for you.»

Kara got up a bit from her bunk, looking at the people at her bedside who surrounded her.

«And what about the ship that has gone? she asked.

"Impossible to track it," Alex objected. «It must be already far in space. This ship, with the disappearance of millionaire Tony Stark, is one of the local news.»

«Barry made you aware of the Infinity Stones?»

"I told her everything, Kara," Flash assured him.

Alex nodded.

«I know about Thanos and the Infinity Stones. Why didn't you come to see me earlier on our Earth after what happened to you?»

"I didn't want to waste time," Supergirl explained, lowering her head a little shamefully. «I thought to prevent Thanos from seizing one of the Stones…»

"What would have been better would have been to send Strange and the Time Stone to one of our Earth," Barry added, grieved at not having thought of it earlier.

"No, it would not have changed," Bruce explained, nodding his head. «Thanos owns the Space Stone. She has the power to make it cross all dimensions. Even if we had evacuated the Stone of Time on another Earth, they would have found us anyway.»

"Thanos's puppets didn't take long to flush out in New York," said the Kryptonian.

"Which means they know where to find us," Barry added.

"But I think about it," Kara suddenly exclaimed. «The Mind Stone! Vision! If they were able to find us at Strange, they can also locate your Vision, no matter where he is!

"Don't worry," Banner assured him. «I just had Steve Rogers on the phone. He is on his way with Vision and the others to come here. Moreover, they should not delay.»

"Apparently," Alex added, apparently, "Vision was somewhere in Scotland. Two aliens tried to kill him! But he escaped thanks to this man ... this Rogers!"

"The Mind Stone will be ours, and we may be able to prevent this nightmare," Barry assured him.

«And for Oliver? Strange? And Stark?»

"I don't know Stark, but I know Oliver," Barry said confidently. «He has gone through a lot of terrible and scary ordeals in his life, and he has always survived. If there is anyone who can overcome the spaceship of a Thanos puppet, that's him.»

* * *

As Kara regained strength with the solar lights, and the food Barry had brought her back from New York, she had learned a lot. Flash had been researching the Avengers, and he had learned a few years ago that their latest clashes ended in catastrophic attacks resulting in collateral damage, resulting in civilian deaths and heavy financial costs. To remedy this, 117 countries had signed their agreements to put in place a set of legal documents, called the Sokovia Accords obliging the Avengers to work for the government, and that only the authorities would be able to make decisions about superhero actions. These Acords only divided the group of heroes. Those who disagreed with the documents had been considered outlaws and had become fugitives sought by all world authorities.

Stupefied, Kara wondered, with Barry, if in their respective world, such a thing could happen to them, in the distant future.

At the Avengers headquarters, the tension was at its height. The disappearance of Iron Man made a lot of noise in the government. Colonel James Rhodes, aka War Machine, and also a friend of Tony Stark, had first welcomed Barry, Kara and Alex to the superhero district, before undergoing the remonstrances of Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross.

While Kara had just recovered, she, her sister and her speedster friend, attended a conversation between Rhodes and the holographic image of the Secretary of State. Not wanting to draw attention to visitors from other different Earths, our heroes stepped aside, far from Ross and any government on this Earth.

«Still no word from Vision?» asked the holographic image of the latter.

"Satellites lost him somewhere over Edinburgh," said Iron Man's friend.

"On a stolen quinjet with four of the world's most wanted criminals." continued the Secretary of State.

Rhodes turned to the hologram, with a reproachful look:

"You know they're only criminals because **you've** chosen to call them that, right, sir?"

"My God, Rhodes," Ross exclaimed indifferently. «Your talent for horseshit rivals my own.»

«If it weren't for those Accords, Vision would've been right here.»

Kara stared at Ross's hologram, disdainfully. She didn't know him very well, but she was sure not to wear it in his heart.

_Their world is in serious danger, and this guy only thinks to put in prison the superheroes who can stop this infamy?_

"I remember your signature on those papers, Colonel," continued the secretary, looking at Rhodes.

"That's right, and I'm pretty sure I've paid for that." replied the latter.

Supergirl and Flash had noticed that Rhodes wore splints on both his legs. Obviously there had been a clash between those who were for and against the Accords, and that had cost the physical health of War Machine.

«You have second thoughts? »Ross asked indifferently.

\- Not anymore.

A beep was heard. Turning around, Kara and her friends saw a whole group of people coming to Rhodes and the hologram secretary. Among them was Steve Rogers, aka Captain America. The latter, bearded, wore an almost worn blue uniform whose center was a notch of a star that was no longer there. Despite the fact that he became a fugitive, Captain America was always proud. Near him was Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow. Behind them, in the shadows, Kara saw the android Vision whose the Mind Stone was visible on his forehead, which was supported by a young woman and a man wearing an armor. Wanda Maximoff and Sam Wilson, aka Falcon.

"Mr. Secretary," Steve said, as if it were an ordinary greeting.

Ross's holographic silhouette stared at the fugitive Avengers with a stern look:

«You got some nerve. I'll give you that.»

"You could use some of that right now." Natasha said calmly.

Then the secretary's gaze rested on Captain America.

«The world's on fire, and you think… all is forgiven you?»

Kara scanned the Avengers leader, who remained calm and calm. He didn't seem to have reached the secretary's words at all.

"I'm not looking for forgiveness," he said calmly. «And I'm way past asking for permission. Earth just lost her best defender. So we're here to fight. And if you wanna stand in our way... we'll fight you, too.»

The kryptonian already appreciated his altruistic and determined side. She saw Ross turn to Rhodes, demanding their arrest.

Rhodes nodded, ending the holographic image. He had just categorically refused to obey Ross's orders.

"That's a court-martial," he decreed to the fugitives.

Then he smiled at the whole troop that had just arrived.

"It's great to see you again, Cap," he said, shaking Captain America's hand.

"You too, Rhodey," Steve replied, smiling.

War Machine took a step back and watched his former teammates. An hour earlier, they were still fighting Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive in Scotland.

"Well. You guys really look like crap," James Rhodes remarked. «Must've been a rough couple of years.»

"Yeah," Sam Wilson said with amusement. «The hotels weren't exactly five star.»

"Uh, I think you look great," Bruce Banner's familiar voice added. As Kara and his companions had moved away, they joined them in the lab.

His companions stared at him in astonishment.

\- Yeah, I'm back, said Banner with a smile.

"Hi Bruce," Natasha said happily.

Judging by the look of Black Widow, the Kryptonian deduced that she and Bruce seemed to have had something more than a friendship.

«Nat,» greeted Banner.

Then he looked at Supergirl, Flash and Alex, who had been out of sight for not attracting the attention of Ross's holographic image.

«I didn't come back alone, I have new friends who are there to help us!

At these words, Kara, Barry and Alex emerged from their hiding place and came to meet the fugitive Avengers. The latter looked at them with curiosity.

«This is Barry Allen, Kara Zor-El, and Alex Danvers,» Bruce introduced them to the Avengers. «They come from different Earths. A kind of parallel world. And they are superheroes.»

«Barry Allen, my name is Flash,» introduced himself to the speedster. «Where I come from, I am the fastest man in the world. It's an honor to meet you, Captain!»

He shook hands with Steve, who smiled at him friendly.

«Nice to meet you, Mr Allen.»

«You can call me Flash, we're between superheroes.»

Then, Kara came to stand before the leader of the Avengers.

«I'm Supergirl. An alien planet Krypton. On my Earth, I protect my world, with the help of my sister Alex Danvers, who fights alien threats like me.»

Alex shook Steve's hand, giving him a friendly look.

«Captain,» she greeted. «Unlike my sister, I'm not an alien, just ... an earthen from another Earth.»

Supergirl turned to Captain America.

"Captain Rogers, I was on my way to Earth, when Thanos attacked Thor and me. I was happy to meet you and your fellow Avengers. Thor told me a lot about you. And ... I would have preferred to meet you in better circumstances. And not because a world is in danger."

Steve reassured her, nodding, kindly.

"It doesn't matter," he assured her gently. «What is done is done. I'm delighted to meet you.»

"What surprises me," Flash added, "is that you do not seem surprised to see visitors from other parallel worlds come out."

Steve smiled amused.

"I don't know if you know, but I spent nearly seventy years in the ice to wake up in the middle of the twenty-first century," he explained. «So, today, nothing surprises me anymore. I have learned to adapt to many things.»

* * *

After getting to know each other, Bruce leads the other Avengers as well as the foreign superheroes into the meeting room. He wanted to make sure everyone understood the seriousness of the situation. Kara told them about his meeting with Thanos aboard the Sakaarian ship.

"So we gotta assume they're coming back, right? " thought War Machine.

"And they can clearly find us." Wanda Maximoff remarked.

"They can clearly find the Stones," Alex said.

«We need all hands on deck,» Bruce added, «Where's Clint?»

"After the whole Accords situation, he and Scott took a deal. It was too tough on their families, they're on house arrest."Natasha explained.

«Who's Scott?»

"Ant-Man," Captain answered.

«There's an Ant-Man and a Spider-Man? (Without waiting for the answer, Bruce continued :) Okay, look… Thanos has the biggest army in the universe. And he is not gonna stop until he... he gets... Vision's Stone.»

"And he'll not hesitate to kill anyone who crosses his way," added Supergirl. «I saw what he and his children did to the Asgardians. It was a real massacre! Now that they hold Strange with the Time Stone, they are going to seek the Mind Stone.»

"Well then, we have to protect it," said Black Widow.

Barry remembered what Oliver had suggested for the Time Stone at Sanctum Sanctorum.

"The best thing would be to destroy it," he suggested to the others. «By destroying a Infinity Stone, we change the game for the next events.»

"She's part of Vision," Wanda objected, her voice hard. «If we pulverize it, he will die.»

"He's right, we have to destroy it," said Vision.

All eyes converged on him. He touched the yellow crystal implanted in his forehead.

"I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head, about its nature." he said, heading for Wanda. « But also, its composition. I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source, something, very similar to its own signature, perhaps… Its molecular integrity could fail.»

"And you, with it," the girl Avenger reminded her. «We're not having this conversation.»

«Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can't get it,» insisted the android. «Wanda, only you have the power to pay it.»

Wanda looked at Vision with great sorrow. She refused to eliminate the android. Kara had a lot of trouble for her. She knew what it was like to see her soul mate sacrifice herself to save the world. She remembered being forced to use a weapon that could kill a deadly enemy, but also the love of her life, and with whom she had to say goodbye and send her into space.

The young Avenger moved away from the android, while the latter turned to the others with an insistent look:

«Thanos threatens half of the universe. One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him.»

«But it should,» Steve Rogers objected, «We don't trade lives, Vision.»

"Captain, seventy years ago, you laid down your life to save how many millions of people." Vision reminded him. «Tell me, why is this any different?»

"Because you might have a choice," Bruce said. «Your mind is made up complex construct of overlays. J.A.R.V.I.S., Ultron, Tony, me, the Stone. All of them mixed together. All of them learning from one another.»

«You're saying Vision isn't just the Stone?» Wanda asked, puzzled.

"I'm saying that if we take out the Stone, there's still a whole lot of Vision left. Perhaps the best parts," Banner explained.

«Can we do that?» asked Natasha Romanoff.

«Not me, not here. Barry, Alex, you have labs at your Earths, right?

"At DEO, I don't think I have anyone in my sleeve who knows how to do it," Alex objected. «No, sorry, but I have nothing to offer. I'm a scientist, too, but it's beyond my knowledge.»

«And Star Labs, I doubt that we can also, especially for artificial intelligence,» Flash said.

"Well, you need to find someone somewhere," Rhodes warned. «We cannot stay here. Ross isn't exactly just gonna let you guys have your old rooms back.»

"I know somewhere," Captain America said.

«Where?» asked Supergirl.

«On your Earths, have you a beautiful country called Wakanda?»

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**What did you think of the meeting with the Avengers? Flash and Supergirl with Captain America, Black Widow and the other fugitives?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, there is a new chapter**

**Thanks for the comments.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

At board of Ebony Maw's ship, which was heading towards the Titan planet, the hundreds of glass slides suspended a few inches from Doctor Strange would provoke panic from anyone else. By lucky, Stephen possessed a mind capable of immense concentration.

"In all the time I've served Thanos, I've never failed him." Ebony Maw boasted, stepping forward. «If I were to reach our rendezvous on Titan with the Time Stone still attached to your vaguely irritating person, there would be...judgement.»

With his telekinesis powers, he sent down a blade that cut into Strange's cheek.

«Give me the Stone.»

The Eye of Agomotto was protected by a force field in the form of a mystic disk. As Stephen groaned in pain.

On a walkway overhanging the stage, Green Arrow stood by with his bow and arrows. He was thinking of a way to reach Strange effectively, when something patted him on the shoulder. He charged his bow, but to his surprise he fell on the Levitating Cloak.

«A Cloak? Strange's?» Oliver asked, puzzled.

With the actions of the red garment, the archer of Earth-1 understood that the Cloak was trying to save his wearer.

«I understand why he's called Doctor Strange. He is aptly named. Oh God, I'm talking to a Cloak! If Felicity and Dig saw me...»

The Cloak showed him Iron Man watching what was happening below. The coat patted the Avenger's shoulder, making him jump. He came upon Oliver and the Levitating Cloak.

«Robin Hood?» he exclaimed, surprised.

"Stark," said the archer in a calm voice.

«What are you doing here?»

«For the same reasons as you, I suppose. Prevent Thanos from getting the Time Stone. With the Strange's Cloak as an ally.»

«Wow you're a seriously loyal piece of outerwear, aren't you?» Tony remarked at the Cloak.

"Yeah, uh, speaking of loyalty…" whispered a voice behind them.

Oliver immediately turned his bow to face the figure of a man wearing a metallic suit identical to that of Iron Man, but with spider drawings on him. He made his mask disappear, and Green Arrow was surprised to see a teenager's face.

«Are kidding me?» he exclaimed, stupefied, lowering his bow. «How old are you, kid?

Spider-Man stared at the archer with curiosity.

"You have a bow and arrows, but you don't look like Hawkeye," he remarked.

"I'm not Hawkeye, I'm Green Arrow," Oliver said, still surprised to see someone young in front of him aboard a spaceship.

«Green Arrow? That doesn't ring a bell at all. You are an Avenger?»

«No.»

Stark, meanwhile, was stunned and furious to see the young man here.

"This is Peter Parker," said Iron Man to the archer. «He comes from Queens.»

«I'm Spider-Man», added the teenager.

«And you have nothing to do here,» Stark retorted, very upset.

«I was gonna go home," said Peter Parker sheepishly. «But it was such a long way down and I just thought about you on the way. And I kinda stuck to the side of the ship. And this suit is ridiculously intuitive, by the way. So if anything, it's kinda your fault that I'm here.»

«What?! What did you just say?» exclaimed Tony, beside himself.

«I take that back,» Spider-Man hastily answered, «And now I'm here in space.»

«Yeah, right where I don't want you to be.» Stark replied. «This isn't Coney Island. This isn't a field trip. It's one-way ticket. You hear me? Don't pretend like you thought this through. You could not have possibly thought this through.»

«I can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man when there's no neighborhood.»

Tony and Oliver looked at him in confusion.

"I have not understood anything about this gibberish," said Green Arrow. «You use funny words in this universe.»

«Okay. That didn't really make any sense,» said Spider-Man, «but you know what I'm trying to say.»

«Stark, who exactly is this boy? Your son?»

«No!» Tony and Peter answered in chorus.

"Well, enough talk, let's go back to Strange," said Iron Man, pointing his finger at the Master of Mystic Arts. «He is trouble. What's your plan? Go.»

Peter leaned down, while reflecting, then came an illumination.

«Okay. Did you ever see this really old movie, _Aliens_?»

"I'm not watching films," Oliver retorted, annoyed. «Would you mean?»

A moment later, Tony hovered slowly towards Ebony Maw, while Oliver climbed down the bridge with one of his grapplers. The son of Thanos, who was still torturing Strange, turned to our two heroes.

"One of these blades could end your friend's life in an instant," said Maw.

«I gotta tell you, he's not really my friend.» replied Iron Man. «Saving his life is more a professional courtesy.»

Ebony Maw made a gesture with his hands, and at once large metal objects floated behind him.

«**Release him, right now!**» Green Arrow demanded, with his filtered voice. «**Last chance!»**

«And if I refuse? You've saved nothing. Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine.» he said.

"Yes, but the kid's seen more movies," Stark replied with a shrug.

He fired a missile, creating a hole in the ship's hull, causing a depressurization. Ebony Maw found herself sucked into the opening, as was Strange with the glass slides. The Levitating Cloak wrapped around his arm, but Stephen continued his fall toward space. Spider-Man pulled a spider web on the mage with one hand and clung to a piece of the ship with the other. It broke, sending both back to the black sky to infinity when four mechanical arms like spider legs spurted from Spider-Man's back and clung to a wall, preventing it from being sucked , as well as Stephen.

«Wait what are those?» exclaimed Peter, impressed.

Oliver had clung tightly to a metal object so as not to be sucked in his turn. Seeing that his companions were safe, Iron Man threw a metal plate against the gap and sold it immediately. Then Green Arrow glanced through a window and witnessed Ebony Maw's death in the icy atmosphere of space. Everything had gone exactly as Spider-Man had planned.

"He's young, but he's smart," said the archer from Terre-1.

Strange got up, while his Cloak came back on his back.

"We've gotta turn this ship around." he said, heading for Iron Man.

«Yeah. Now he wants to run.» scans the latter.

"No, I want to protect the Stone," Stephen insisted.

"That's what we want too, doctor," Oliver added, removing his green hood.

"And I want you to thank me now. Go ahead, I'm listening." Tony said as he headed for the spacecraft's controls.

«For what? Nearly blasting me into space? » Strange replied ironically.

«Who just saved your magical ass? Me. »

«Stark,» Oliver replied, «this is not the time to play the boasters!»

«I seriously don't know how you fit your head into that helmet.» Strange asked, looking at Tony.

"You should have ducked out when I told you to. " Tony went on. «I tried to bench you. You refused.»

"Unlike everyone else in your life, I don't work for you," retorted the Master of Mystic Arts.

«Me, I don't work for him,» hastened to add Oliver.

"And due to that fact," Stark said, as if he had not been interrupted, "we're now in a flying doughnut billions of miles away from Earth with no backup."

«I'm backup.»Spider-Man intervened, proud of him.

"No, you're a stowaway," Stark told the teenager. «The adults talking.»

"I'm sorry, I'm confused as to the relationship here " said Strange, looking confused, looking at both Peter and Tony. «Wh-what is he, your ward?»

"No, I'm Peter, by the way," said the boy, holding out his hand to Stephen.

"Doctor Strange," replied this one.

«Oh, we're using our made-up names. Um... I'm Spider-Man, then.»

«It's not a made-up name. Doctor Strange, it's his real name, Spider-Boy,» retorted Oliver.

Meanwhile, Tony stared at the engines of the ship with attention.

«This ship is self-correcting its course. Thing's on autopilot.» he observed.

«Can we control it?» Stephen asked. «Fly us home? Mr Queen?

The latter looked at Strange with a lost air.

«Don't ask me!» he replied. «All I can do is shoot arrows, beat up, stab, skewer... but flying a spaceship, I don't know how to do it at all. I thought you were a wizard.»

«I'm Master of Mystic Art,» corrected the mage.

Oliver frowned, confused, answering:

«I don't really see the difference.»

Then, the mage turned his attention to Iron Man.

«Stark?»

Immersed in thought, Iron Man paced.

"Stark," said Strange impatiently. «Can you get us home?»

«Yeah, I heard you,» finally answered Tony. «I'm thinking...I'm not so sure we should.»

«Are you serious? You provide to go there, face a Titan of space?» exclaimed Oliver, taken aback. «You said yourself, we don't have backup.»

"But we must try," continued Avenger.

«Under no circumstance can we bring the Time Stone to Thanos.» Strange retorted dryly.

"Doctor," said Green Arrow, "Whether on Earth or over there, that will not be different. Thanos will find us wherever we go. Think about it, they didn't take long to find you in New York, which means that these things know where to find the Infinity Stones."

"Strange," Tony replied harshly,"Thanos has been inside my head for six yearssince he sent an army to New York and now he's back! And I don't know what to do. So I'm not so sure if it's a better plan to fight him on our turf or his but you saw what they did, what they can do. At least on his turf, he's not expecting it. So _I _say we take the fight to him. Doctor. Do you concur? Queen?"

«Going to them, without backup, seems to me quite dangerous,» recognized Oliver. «Nevertheless, when I go up against something new, I push back. Right or wrong, it is who I am, and it is what I do, I adapt to all that is unpredictable. I have been fighting hell for years. So, it bores me to recognize it but I approve of Stark, Doctor.»

"Alright, Stark, Mr. Queen," Stephen agreed. «We go to him.»

Before Tony could sketch an ironic smile, Strange raised his hand.

"But you have to understand, gentlemen... " he added in a low voice, "If it comes to saving you or the kid or the Time Stone... I will not hesitate to let either of you die. I can't, because the fate of the universe depends on it.»

"As long as Thanos doesn't get the Stone, that's fine with me," said Green Arrow simply.

"Of course," said Stark before turning to Spider-Man and putting his hand on his shoulder. «Alright, kid. You're an Avenger now.»

For Peter, it was the most beautiful dream that had come true. Seeing the young man delve into his thoughts, Green Arrow came to him.

«Hey, Peter ... that's your name?»

"Yes," said the teenager, wondering what the archer wanted.

"As your old told you," Oliver explained, "it's not an amusement park here. This is a dangerous situation that involves the whole universe, so keep clear ideas, be focused and never let your guard down.»

«Hey, you're treating me old?» exclaimed Tony, beside himself.

"Do you think you can do that?" the archer asked, ignoring Stark. «Can you just be vigilant?»

"Of course, sir," Peter nodded. «I'm an Avenger.»

"Whether you're an Avenger or a superhero, it doesn't make you indestructible," said the archer again. «Wearing a metallic suit doesn't make you surefire. Listen carefully to what you are told, and you will survive.»

«I understand ... uh ... sorry, I forget your name.»

Then, Oliver left Peter to his deep thoughts.

* * *

After hours in the void of space, the ring-shaped ship arrived at the surface of the planet Titan.

"I think we're there," Strange said, looking out of the glass, to see ship debris.

«And I suppose one of you knows how to land this ship?» Oliver asked, watching the planet.

Iron Man and Spider-Man are trying to navigate the ship across the ruins, but the aircraft lost a third of its hull in a collision with a damaged structure. Oliver clutched, while Stephen generated a protective field around our heroes.

Head slightly inclined, the ship finally landed on the ghost planet.

Strange helped Oliver and Tony get up, while Spider-Man came down from above in a classic way like a spider.

"Let me just say," he told the superheroes, "if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something, and I end up eating you, I'm sorry."

«I don't wanna hear another single pop culture out of you for the rest of the trip.», Tony reprimanded, «You understand?»

"I'm trying to say that... something is coming," Peter said.

«And you didn't tell me until now?» Oliver sounded out of him.

A grenade rolled under their feet, and Oliver, Peter, Strange and Tony were thrown backwards when the weapon unleashed an energy impulse. Three individuals appeared in the doorway of the ship.

«Thanos!» shouted a broomstick shirtless in a gray color.

He wanted to attack, but Strange sent the Levitation Cloak around the face of the gray alien, almost suffocating it. Oliver, who had put on his hood, brandished his bow and shot an arrow at the second man who was shooting at him with a blaster. The man, wearing a visor helmet, began to fly with a jetpack in front of the archer, narrowly avoiding the arrow.

«Stay down, Robin Hood!» shouted the man, positioning himself in front of him.

But Oliver grabbed the man's legs and knocked him to the ground. He attacked him in hand-to-hand combat. Then, his opponent leaped and flew back to Iron Man.

"A Ninja Robin Hood and a guy wearing a funny suit," the man exclaimed as he headed for the Avenger.

Oliver wanted to send him a new arrow, but seeing him heading for Stark, he gave up and turned his head to see a young alien woman with antennas on his head, approaching cautiously Spider-Man. The latter threw him canvases that wrapped around her.

After having trapped Iron Man in a structure with a magnetic disk, the man attacked Peter, winding him with an electric cord.

Iron Man, after freeing herself from the magnetic disk, flew down. He took aim at the gray alien, whose Cloak had just released him, while Strange landed in front of the man by materializing mystical Arrow appeared in front of the man who was clutching Spider-Man against him, threatening him with his weapon in his head.

The archer of Earth - 1 pointed an arrow with his bow, right on the man.

«Alright, everybody, stay where you are... Chill the F out.» The man scolded by removing his visor helmet, revealing his human face.

_It's weird, these three don't have the profile of the children of Thanos_, thought Oliver in his thoughts.

"**Let ****him go, now**," Green Arrow asked the man holding Peter in his filtered voice. «**Let ****him go or you'll find out what it's like to be one of my targets!»**

The man refused to obey and pointed his right weapon at the archer.

«I'm gonna ask you this one time. Where's Gamora?»

«**I don't know of Gamorra!»** replied Green Arrow, angry, still his bow and arrow pointed at the individual.

Iron Man, who had never heard of a "Gamorra" laughed.

«Yeah, I'll do you one better. Who's Gamora? »

Still a prisoner of Tony, the alien tried to be clever:

«I'll do you one better! Why is Gamora?!»

Everyone seemed to ignore him. If these three individuals were not Thanos's children, then who were they and what was their purpose?

«Tell me where the girl is, or I swear to you, I'm gonna French-fry this little freak.» the man said, threatening Peter.

«Let's do it! You shoot my guy, I blast him. Let's go!» replied Iron Man close to fire a missile on the gray alien.

"**I swear you that this arrow will kill you even before you have time to pull the trigger**," Green Arrow thundered. «**Let ****him go, right now!** **I'm warning you: this is your last chance!**»

«Oh yeah?» the man scans again. «You don't wanna tell me where she is? That's fine. I'll kill all four of you and beat it out of Thanos myself.»

Obviously, they was against Thanos.

«Wait, what?» exclaimed Strange suddenly. «Thanos? Alright, let me ask _you _this one time: What master do you serve?»

«What master do I serve?» surprised the man, intrigued. What am I supposed to say? "Jesus"?

Then, Iron Man and Green Arrow began to understand.

"You're from Earth," Tony realized.

"I'm not from Earth, I'm from Missouri," the man replied.

«Yes, that's on Earth, dip-shit! What are you hassling us for?»

Feeling that conflict dragged on, Green Arrow decided to clear the air once and for all.

«**Me**** too , I ****gonna ask you this one time****: WHO ARE YOU AND WHY YOU ATTACK US?**»

«So, you're not with Thanos?» Spider-Man intervened in his turn, still prisoner in the arms of the man.

There, the individual seemed disappointed and furious.

«With Thanos? No, I'm here to kill Thanos. He tooks my girl. Wait... who are you?

"We're the Avengers, man," Peter announced quietly, showing his face.

The timid young alien woman, hitherto withdrawn, pointed at them.

"You are the ones Thor told us about," she guessed.

«You know Thor?» exclaimed Iron Man.

This time, Green Arrow lowered his bow, at the mention of Thor. Kara had told him about his meeting with the Asgardian and God of Thunder. Thor, the latter had survived Thanos' attack - with Bruce Banner, he must have been one of the few people to whom it had to happen.

This idea stirred up Strange's curiosity. He absolutely had to meet the Asgardian, who perhaps had an important role to play in the following events.

«Where is he now?» Stephen asked.

* * *

Later, the Avengers came to know the Guardians of the Galaxy: Peter Quill, aka Star-Lord, Drax, the ruthless mercenary and Mantis an Empath in the head surmounted by antennas. Their partner Gamorra had been kidnapped by Thanos, and so had come to Titan thinking to deliver her.

All contemplated the environment of the planet Titan. The place was a vast field of ruins. Debris of shuttles littered the ground, the atmosphere was saturated with dust and ash, and the sky was a pale red, as if the planet was on fire. In some places, gravity barely existed, so that rubble remained suspended in the air.

Quill measured the tilt of the system in ruins:

«The heckhappened to this planet? It's eight degrees off its axis. Gravitational pull is all over the place.»

Ignoring totally the desert landscape, Oliver took stock of the weapons he had on him. He still had an arsenal of arrows, but wondered if that would be enough to stop Thanos. He approached Tony, who seemed to be talking to himself.

«We got one advantage,» he explained, «He's coming to us. We'll use it.»

«Thanos will come to us and that's what you call an advantage?» retorted Green Arrow, wondering where the superhero was coming from.

"All right," said Iron Man, "I have a plan, or at least the beginning of a plan. "It's pretty draw him in, pin him down, get what we need. We just want the gauntlet."

Oliver had to repress a laugh, so this plan seemed to him to be very foolish. Heard what Kara had told him about his fight against the Titan, it was obvious that Thanos would not behave as easily.

He saw Drax yawn.

«Are you yawning? In the middle of this, while I'm breaking it down? Huh? Did you hear what I said?» stammered Stark.

"I stopped listening when you said, we needed a plan," said the alien mercenary.

«See, "not winging it" isn't really what they do.» explained Star Lord.

«Uh, what exactly is it that they do?»Peter Parker asked, pointing to Drax and Mantis.

«Kick names, take ass,» answered the Empath.

Guessing that the situation was going to escalate, Iron Man had Quill get his team close to him.

"We gotta coalesce," he said. «'Cause if all we come at him with is a plucky attitude...»

"Me I'm not stupid," retorted Oliver.

"Dude, don't call us plucky." Star Lord added, "We don't know what it means. Alright, we're optimistic, yes. I like your plan. Except it sucks, so let me do the plan, and that way it might be really good."

"Tell him about the dance-off to save the universe," Drax added.

«What a dance-off? asked the green archer, confused .

"It's not a... it's not... it's nothing." Quill replied, embarrassed.

«Like in _Footloose_, the movie?» Spider-Man asked.

«Exactly like _Footloose_. Is it still the greatest movie in history?»

«It never was.»

Oliver glanced at Peter and Star Lord.

"We're not here to talking about movies," he retorted curtly. «We are here to find a way to defeat Thanos.»

Then he turned to Iron Man.

«Stark, I'm sorry to admit it,» he resumed, «but I agree with Han Solo, your plan is sucks. I would even say foolish. Thanos is certainly not the guy to be trapped so easily.»

«Han Solo?» exclaimed the Guardian of the Galaxy. «You really think so? Thanks for the compliment.»

"It wasn't a compliment," Oliver said firmly and exasperatedly.

_He's not with Thanos, but no means a genius._

«Excuse me, but... does your friend often dothat? interrupted Mantis, pointing to Dr. Strange.

Sitting cross-legged, it floated above the ground, the Time Stone twinkling in his hands. There was more troubling yet his head was spinning at an incredible speed. Then she stopped abruptly, and Stephen crashed to the floor. Oliver and Tony rushed to him.

«Strange? Are you alright?» Green Arrow asked, anxious.

Slowly emerging from his trance, the doctor sat down again, leaning on Stark. He breathed loudly, as if he had just woken up from a nightmare.

\- What was that? Spider-Man asked.

Striving to recover, the Master of Mystic Arts addressed his companions:

\- I went forward in time to view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict.

«How many did you see?» Quill asked nervously.

«14 000 605,» Stephen replied.

Despite his fears, Tony asked the question that also tormented his companions:

«How many did we win?»

_«One.»_

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. Well, there is the battle at Wakanda.**

**Good reading.**

**Thanks for your comments.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The great nation of Wakanda, a technological wonder that the rest of the world was just beginning to discover, had been preparing for war for two years. But the threat that hovered over the country also affected the whole world.

Even so, King T'Challa, aka Black Panther, and Okoye, the royal guard and longtime friend of the king, didn't seem very worried when the Avengers landed from their Quinjet. Steve Rogers and T'Challa greeted each other warmly. A mutual bond had been forged between the two men since they had fought side by side.

Supergirl, Flash and Alex, landing the jet, discovered the wonders of Wakanda, with admiration. They gazed at the plain below the Golden Palace.

"That's new," said Barry, looking around him.

«I wonder if the Wakanda of our Earth is similar to this one,» questioned Kara while observing the wakandais preparing for the fight.

"I wonder, too," said Alex. «All this technology they have ... it would be very useful to DEO.»

«How big of an assault can we expect?» asked the Wakand king.

"A big assault," said Bruce Banner.

«How we looking?» Black Widow asked.

«You will have my King's Guard, the Border Tribe, the Dora Milaje, and... »

The king pointed to a man walking toward them. He wasn't a wakand. He was wearing a metal arm. That was Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier.

"A semi-stable, 100-year-old man." he added.

At the sight of Steve Rogers, his best friend, a smile lit up his face.

«How you been, Buck?» Captain asked, hugging him.

"Uh, not bad, for the end of the world." said the Winter Soldier.

As the two former World War II soldiers greeted each other, Barry turned to Kara and Alex.

«Well, I think we should also bring our friends on our Earth, he suggested, I thought of Cisco and Ralph ... and also Oliver's team.»

«Yes, and I can go and get J'onn on our Earth,» added Alex, shaking his head, «his help would be precious.»

«Given the scale of the situation, we will need any help available,» said Supergirl. « Hope this will be enough.»

* * *

Under Mount Bashenga, which housed the laboratory run by Princess Shuri, T'Challa's sister, the Avengers had gathered around Vision, lying on a table.

Then, Barry had brought his friends from Star Labs, Cisco Ramon, Ralph Dibny and his daughter of the future, Nora West-Allen, aka XS. Then he had been to Star City, to bring in all Oliver's team, Black Siren, John Diggle aka Spartan, Curtis Holt aka Mr Terrific, Rene Ramirez aka Wild Dog and Dinah Drake aka Black Canary. And also Iris, his wife, had come, along with Felicity Smoak-Queen, Oliver's wife.

«Barry, where is Oliver?» Asked the latter when Flash had told him the situation.

"We've been separated," he said, shocked that he had no news of his friend. «He stepped into a spaceship to save Dr. Strange.»

«Oliver in a spaceship? That's not good,» Felicity retorted, as if she was talking to herself. «We need Oliver.»

John Diggle nodded.

"Oliver survived a lot of hell," he added.«I'm sure he can handle what he's fighting with this Strange. I find that these people have weird names on this Earth.»

"Anyways," Dinah Drake added with a nod, "We're on it, Barry. We're going to make some pie for these aliens."

«That's amazing!» exclaimed Curtis Holt, contemplating the Wakanda. «All this incredible technology is the paradise for geeks! I may move in here!»

Flash left them with the Wakand warriors, while his friend Cisco, in Vibe's outfit, joined him with an admiring glance.

«Barry, this place is too good to be true!» he exclaimed. «All this technology ... imagine what we could do against the metas with that!»

«And you've not seen the nanotechnology of Iron Man,» added the speedster.

"I need to meet Tony Stark," Cisco said, "I absolutely have to meet him.

«Unfortunately, he's not here. He's with Oliver in space.»

Cisco moved away, and Barry could find Iris with their daughter of the future Nora.

«A fight against aliens on another Earth? made the speedster of the future. «So shway! And with superheroes who are called...

"The Avengers," Barry finished.

\- Everything is okay? Iris asked her husband. «You look ... tense.»

«Given what Kara told us about Thanos,» explained Flash, «I wonder if we really have a chance to stop this threat. Because if Thanos succeeds, all the multiverse will suffer.»

"We have a lot of superheroes here," his wife pointed out. «I am convinced that we have a chance.»

While Barry was with his family, Alex returned to Wakanda, along with Martian J'onn J'onzz, who, after learning about the plight, had agreed to join the super heroes at the Wakanda Avengers.

«Thank you for coming, J'onn,» said Kara's sister.

"Always to save the universe," said J'onn. «How can we turn our backs on that?»

* * *

In Shuri's laboratory, as our heroes were gathered around a table with Vision stretched on it, Kara had moved away from the group and gazed out at the Wakanda plain from the window. Supergirl seemed extremely worried. His sister Alex joined her.

« Are you alright? » she asked him gently.

«Yeah, everything is fine,» he quickly answered the kryptonienne.

«Kara, I know that look. You have that look when something is bothering you, so tell me what's wrong. You are worried, I know it, don't hide yourself. Tell me what's wrong.»

Krypton's daughter sighed, her eyes fixed on the outside of the window, before answering:

«When I came to Earth - our Earth, and that I developed my powers, I became practically indestructible. Nothing could hurt me, physically. And I know I almost died when I flew Fort Rozz into space, and when I faced Reign, I remember. But when I faced Thanos... it was really different, Alex. I felt vulnerable, helpless and weak. Something that ... I had never felt before. Even when I found myself close to kryptonite. I knew that I could recover and that I would be at my best again. But when I was fighting Thanos, I had my powers, there was no kryptonite around, and yet I was not stronger. I gave everything in myself. I beat him, over and over again... and it didn't work. He fired my blows … _as if I didn't do anything to him_. He knocked me out as if nothing had happened. Alex, I swear you that Reign is a little girl compared to this monster. And besides, Thanos only had one Stone when I faced him, and even that didn't stop him from getting down. The more he gets Stones, the more he gets strong. So, I wonder ... how can I stop a guy like him? And I don't forget that if we fail, the whole universe and even our Earth will suffer!»

"Don't forget you're not alone," Alex answered calmly. "We're all in this together. And if you lacking something, someone else will fill the gap. That's the team work."

«I know, and I worried about that.»

«Why?»

«If others help us, there is a good chance they will be killed by this monster's army. Or even killed by him! Killed because I wasn't strong enough to push them all away.»

"Or killed because they want to make a difference," Alex pointed out. «Having a red cape and being able to steal doesn't give you the exclusive right to be a hero. The people who follow you, be it your superhero friends or the local Wakandans, do it knowing what they are likely to lose. But they chose to fight because they believe in this cause.»

«When did you become so wise?» Supergirl asked, finally looking at her sister.

"I've always been," Alex said proudly, "Just that you never paid attention, or maybe it's J'onn who rubbed off on me. But don't forget one important thing, for a team to work well, you must understand each other's strengths and weaknesses. You must be honest.»

«What do you mean?»

«If you're hurt, you have to tell us. If you're worried, you have to tell us, too. And even when you're afraid, you have to tell us too. Hiding things will only weaken the team.»

«It means that you will share with me all your secrets?» Kara asked maliciously.

"I'll do it, if you do it too," his sister replied, returning her smile.

«I'm glad you're here, Alex. I don't know what I will become without you.»

«I'm always here for you, Kara.»

* * *

Using a Kimoyo pearl, Shuri scanned the android's forehead, projecting the holographic image of the complex pattern that the Mind Stone had formed into the Android's brain.

"Whoa. The structure is polymorphic." explained the young woman.

"Right, we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially," Bruce Banner explained, looking at Vision.

«Why didn't you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?» Shuri asked Banner.

"Because, we didn't think of it," he admitted, blushing.

He admired the talent of Black Panther's sister and envied the technological innovations developed in this laboratory.

"I'm sure you did your best," she said.

«Can you do it?» Wanda asked the princess.

Shuri looked serious, before answering:

«Yes, but there are more than two trillion neurons here. One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures.» (Turning to T'Challa.) «It will take time, brother.»

«How long?» Captain America asked.

«As long as you can give me.»

"I don't want to be rude, but time is running out," Kara said. «Thanos and his children can come here anytime.»

At that moment, Okoye's bracelet lit up.

"Something's entered the atmosphere," she announced.

"Looks like they're here," Alex said. «They will attack this place.»

Outside the laboratory, the Avengers and other heroes from other lands were staring at the sky.

"Hey, Cap, we got a situation here," Sam Wilson looked at the sky.

«Barry, they're coming!» Cisco interjected, who like the others was watching the sky.

Above their heads, a huge alien spacecraft made its descent, straight on the city of Wakanda. Then, disintegrated by the defense shield around the city. The alien ship had gone up in smoke.

«God, I love this place.»commented Bucky Barnes.

"Too strong this protective shield," Ralph Dibny added, looking at the remains of the ship.

«So shway!» commented Nora West-Allen, excited.

"Yeah, don't start celebrating yet, guys," James Rhodes said in his metallic suit. We got more incoming outside the dome.

"They must be very many," said Diggle, watching in horror what they were going through.

A second series of shuttles managed to land outside the city. Soon the hammering of an army on the march was heard.

«Wow, we're in trouble!» exclaimed Ralph with horror.

In the laboratory, Vision tried to get up.

"It's too late," he said to his companions. «We need to destroy the stone now.»

«Vision, get your ass back on the table.» Black Widow ordered as he left the room.

«We will hold them off.» promised Black Panther.

"We can take care of these aliens," Flash added as he left the room in super-speed.

"Wanda," Steve Rogers demanded, "As soon as the stone's out of his head... you blow it to hell."

«I will!»

Everyone left the room, except for Shuri, Wanda, the android, Iris and Felicity.

"Evacuate the city." T'Challa ordered his guards, "Engage all defense procedures."

And he pointed to Captain America by ordering:

«And get this man a shield!»

* * *

On the Wakandan battlefield the carriers hovered over the ground with Wakandan soldiers and Barry, Alex, Nora, Natasha, Steve, T'Challa and Bucky on board; Supergirl, War Machine and Falcon kept the rhythm over their heads by flying. Noting that Hulk still refused to show up, Bruce Banner donned the Hulkbuster armor to explore the perimeter of the dome.

«How we looking, Bruce?» Black Widow asked a radio listener.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of it. " Banner cried, inside the giant armor, jumping up to the carriers.

"Captain," exclaimed Kara, who was in the air contemplating the ships that had landed in the vegetation. «I can see with my eyes, that they are hundreds, see more! A great and powerful army.»

«I got two heat signatures breaking through the tree line,» added War Machine.

Indeed, the kryptonian saw two figures she recognized without difficulty: the colossus Cull Obsidian and Proxima Midnight, the daughter of Thanos whom she had seen on the Sakaarian ship.

Carrier pilots turned around, rotating their craft and allowing trained soldiers to slide from one side to the other in a race, without ever stopping completely. A Dora Milaje shouted an order nearby while the last Wakandese joined the ranks. M'Baku, the lord of the Jabari rallied his soldiers with a war song in his language.

T'Challa went to him, and squeezed his hand.

«Thank you for standing with us.»

Supergirl landed on the floor near her sister Alex. The two women, along with Captain, Black Widow, Flash and Black Panther, approached the edge of the protective barrier for parliament, hoping the enemy would surrender quickly. Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian were standing right in front of the fence. Proxima tested the strength of the barrier by carefully passing his sword over it.

«Where's your other friend?» said Natasha Romanoff, with amusement.

"You will pay for his life with yours, Thanos will have that Stone," said Proxima Midnight with a look of defiance.

«That's not gonna happen.» retorted Captain America.

«You can go to hell!» Kara snapped, glaring at Thanos's two children

"You are in Wakanda now," Black Panther's authoritative voice said. «Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood.»

"We have blood to spare." Thanos's daughter replied with a cruel smile.

«You really want to fight us?» Alex added, mischievous.

"You don't know who you're dealing with," Flash retorted eagerly.

"So are you," Proxima replied, displaying a sinister look.

She brandished her sword with a squeak and the ships behind her began to lift their outer hull to allow their "passengers" to disembark.

Supergirl flew back into the air as the five heroes returned to the massed forces.

«Did they surrender?» Bucky Barnes asked when Captain came back to him.

«No exactly, » said the latter.

T'Challa led the Wakandai with a war cry "_Y__ibambe_" telling them to stay steadfast while thousands of Outriders (alien creatures in the pay of Thanos, without eyes and four arms) were heading for the fence; Proxima dropped his arm in the attack signal. Supergirl stared, wide eyed with horror, at the thousands of aliens who were rushing towards the Wakanda barrier.

«Wow! There are so many of them!» commented Mr Terrific, shocked.

"There are not the Dominators this time," said Spartan.

"Not the Nazis from Earth-X," Wild Dog added, not losing a crumb of the army of aliens.

«No shway!» XS added, shocked.

The hordes of Outriders tried to open a breach in the dome, but shredded between them.

"They're killing themselves," Okoye said.

While some Outriders managed to sneak intact, by order of T'Challa, the wakandais fired on the monsters that were heading towards the ranks of armies. Supergirl destroyed them with heat vision by flying over them. She grabbed one of them and, with his super strength, threw him crashing against the dome, killing him. The Winter Soldier used his machine gun to spray them, next to Alex who did the same with the same weapon that the Wakandese had given her.

The Falcon attacked them with his weapons, while War Machine threw a rain of mines on the monsters who tried to pass through the dome.

It was then that everyone noticed the Outriders began to disperse and bypass the protective dome. Supergirl realized with concern that if these things could come in behind them, Vision would soon be at their mercy. Bruce Banner had reached the same conclusion and reported it to Captain America.

«Them we better keep 'em in front of us,» replied the latter.

«How do we do that?» Okoye asked.

T'Challa, who had guessed where Steve Rogers was coming from, contacted the warriors who controlled the dome and issued his order:

«On my signal, open North-West Section Seventeen.»

«This will be the end of Wakanda.» exclaimed M'Baku, stunned.

"Then it will be the noblest ending in history." Okoye said.

T'Challa came to stand in front of the whole army and began to scream:

«**WAKANDA FOREVER!**»

He immediately covered his face with the mask of Black Panther and went on the attack. The warriors yelled the same sentence and all went to war against the enemy.

Running, Black Panther launched his signal, immediately, the section 17 of the protective barrier disappeared, the Outriders rushed into the gap.

Accompanied by Flash, Alex, Bucky, M'Baku, Okoye, Natasha, Bruce and Steve, Black Panther knew that his people had a chance to survive this war thanks to its allies.

While everyone was heading for the Outriders, Captain America, Black Panther and Flash were the first to reach them and literally jumped into battle. Flash had lightning project annihilating several aliens.

Captain and Black Panther pushed them back with their fists. Then, the Wakand and the superheroes engaged the fight with the Outriders. Spartan, and Wild Dog repelled them with their guns. Black Canary and Black Siren attacked them with their strident cries. Alex fired them with his weapon, while using his fists to repel them.

«How much longer, Shuri?» Black Panther asked at his microphone to contact his sister.

"We've barely begun, brother" she said from her lab.

«You might want to pick up the pace.» his brother advised, slamming his fist into the jaws of an Outrider.

The latter were indeed stubborn enemies, and the Wakand, Avengers and superheroes of other lands had the greatest difficulty in containing them. Cisco, Ralph, XS and the whole Arrow team fought them with their powers, while protecting themselves. War Machine dropped bombs on their assailants from the air. Black Widow, Okoye and Alex killed as many Outriders as possible while protecting each other.J'onn J'onzz, who had taken on his Martian appearance, was fighting the monsters with his fists. Captain America, Flash and Black Panther, who were fighting together, were pushed away from the dome, while Supergirl was doing everything possible to disintegrate it with her heat vision from the air.

The Avengers, the superheroes of other lands and the wakandans were fighting the Outriders. Bucky fell and pushed back the fangs of a Outrider who were banging his head. Captain America, Flash and Black Panther still fought side by side. War Machine hovered over the breach, dumping ammunition into the stream of corpses until a huge hammer, that of Cull Obsidian, propelled him out of the sky and fell to the ground. The Hulkbuster was attacked from all sides by several critters.

«There's too many of them!» shouted Bruce, panicked inside the armor.

As she struggled with her machine gun, Alex struck an alien, lost his weapon and fell to the ground. A Outrider took the opportunity to jump on her, revealing his huge fangs on the young woman.

«**ALEX!**» cried Kara, from the sky, perceiving her .

Immediately, the Kryptonian landed on the ground, and hastened to help her sister by trying to get rid of the Outrider who was attacking her. Then three others threw themselves on the two women. Supergirl was able to push them back with his super-strength, but that didn't stop the increasing number of Outrider who was increasing and attacking them.

_They're too many!_ _We will never succeed in overcoming them!_ _Rao, help us!_

Suddenly, a large beam of rainbow-colored light landed in the middle of the action and an ax flew away, wrapped in lightning and overwhelmed the Outriders, releasing the heroes from their attackers. He returned to the light and entered his master's hand just as the beam disappeared, revealing Thor's familiar figure, accompanied by a raccoon and a strange tree figure.

Supergirl, helping Alex to get up, saw the God of Thunder with a smile of joy. She was happy to see her friend again, whom she thought was dead. Black Widow, Captain America, Flash and Black Panther stopped stunned. Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian paused in their walk with apprehension.

Bruce Banner opened the Hulkbuster's head, and laughed with joy at the Outriders :

«AH-hahaha! You guys are so screwed now!»

Supergirl, with Alex, joined Flash, and pointed to Thor:

«Barry, Alex, this is Thor, the God of Thunder!

«Amazing!» exclaimed the red speedster, stunned.

Although she loved only women, Alex, stupefied, could not help but admire the build of the great God of Asgard.

«**BRING ME THANOS!**»roared the latter, wielding Stormbreaker, his new weapon.

An order that froze the blood of Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian.

Accompanied by the Rocket raccoon from the Groot tree, Thor ran to join the fight, brandishing his ax and smashing it on the ground, shooting several lightnings that killed Outriders.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone. Well, Thanos is back. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

As soon as he left the teleportation portal that had brought him to Titan, the planet on which he had lived until his annihilation, Thanos perceived the presence of intruders, and the Time Stone, close to gaze fell on what was left of Ebony Maw's ship. He heard a sigh behind him and turned around.

Stephen Strange sat on a flight of dilapidated walks that led nowhere.

"You're much more of a "Thanos," he said to the Titan.

«I take it the Maw is dead. » asked the latter.

The doctor nodded.

"This day extracts a heavy toll," Thanos said as he walked towards the steps. «Still, he accomplished his mission.»

"You may regret that," said Strange. «He brought you face-to-face with the Master of the Mystic Arts.»

Close to the Doctor was hidden behind the wreck of Maw's ship, Green Arrow, his bow extended with an arrow, ready to intervene. Oliver, from his hiding place, couldn't help but be both fascinated and terrified by the imposing alien creature Thanos. Nothing on Liam Yu Island, where he had been a prisoner for years, had prepared him for that.

Unsuspecting, Thanos continued to walk slowly towards Doctor Strange.

«And where do you think he brought you?» he asked.

"Let me guess," Stephen said. «Your home?»

Thanos nodded, smiling.

«It was. And it was beautiful.»

With his gauntlet, he activated the Reality Stone, and conjured up an illusion showing the Titan planet before it was destroyed - green lawns, intact buildings, ponds filled with water, wandering citizens, structures resembling hovering cylinders and connected to buildings on the ground with energy beams.

"Titan was like most planets," Thanos explained as he looked at the illusory image. "Too many mouths, and not enough to go around. And when we faced extinction, I offered a solution."

"Genocide," said Strange

« But at random, dispassionate, fair to rich and poor alike. They called me a madman. And what I predicted came to pass.»

He lowered his gauntlet, ceasing to shine the Reality Stone, and the illusion disappeared, showing the true state of the planet Titan.

"Congratulations," said the doctor sarcastically. «You're a prophet.»

"I'm a survivor," Thanos retorted.

«Who wants to murder trillions.»

«With all six stones, I could simply snap my fingers, and they would all cease to exist.» affirmed the Titan by miming a snap of a finger. «I call that...mercy.»

«And then that?» asked Stephen, getting up from the steps.

"I finally rest... and watch the sun rise on a grateful universe." said the Titan, looking at his old world. «The hardest choices require the strongest wills.»

Doctor Strange then took a fighting position and invoked mystical shields.

"I think you'll find our will equal to yours," he declared.

«Ours?» said the Titan.

He looked up at a piece of wreck that quickly descended on him, too fast to react - and that was propelled by Iron Man. He crushed Thanos with a pillar of shipwrecks.

«Piece of cake, Quill,» Tony announced.

"Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off!" Quill said, putting on his helmet and taking off his thrusters.

Green Arrow came out of his hiding place, still brandishing his bow with his arrow.

The wreck exploded in a purple color, while Thanos howled with anger. He transformed the fragments hovering in a flock of bats and swarmed Iron Man with them, pushing him back into the ruins.

Spider-Man covered the Titan's eyes with canvas, and kicked his face at the same time as Drax jumped under cover, blades with both hands, to slip to the knee behind Thanos and try to slide a tendon behind the knee of Thanos. Green Arrow took the opportunity to send an arrow in the back, which exploded behind him.

Strange jumped through a portal and summoned a sword of golden energy, fighting duel with Thanos, while Drax attacked in the same way on his side. The mighty Titan struck Drax through a crumbling wall, then broke the blade with one hand and tore the spider web out of his eyes. He stepped on Strange and hit him, but Strange's shield absorbed the damage - the Levitating Cloak lifted him off the ground.

Star-Lord returned to the ground and shot Thanos from behind. Quill walked over to him using magic platforms thrown in his path by Strange, the last one placed above Thanos' head so that Star-Lord could turn him over and slapped a mine behind his back. He slumped into a portal after giving the Titan the finger.

The explosion threw Thanos on his knees, stunning him briefly. The Earth Archer – 1 took the opportunity to swing him several explosive arrows that hit Thanos on all sides, causing multiple explosions all over him. Bubbling with rage, he wanted to use the powers of Infinity Stones on Oliver, but he disappeared into a portal created by Strange, before he could reach him.

Strange gave an order to the Cape. Immediately, the red garment wrapped around the Gauntlet of the Mad Titan. The latter started shooting at this unexpected package.

The Master of Mystic Arts launched mystical portals everywhere. Spider-Man came out and took the opportunity to attack Thanos on all sides, punching or kicking. Until the Titan managed to grab him, and threw him towards Strange.

Thanos managed to snatch the Cape from his Gauntlet, and found himself bombarded by Iron Man. His Gauntlet absorbed the flames of the explosions and Thanos used them on Stark, sending him through a huge machine in ruins.

Spider-Man jumped from behind, more conventionally this time, while Thanos focused his fire on Iron Man, threw a canvas at his Gauntlet, and pulled him against him - but the Titan pulled the canvas, dragging the teenager to him, and hit him on his way. He tore off the sticky fabric from his glove just in time for a small spaceship to crash into him.

The space ship dragged Thanos a distance, burying it under debris. He stood just as the pilot jumped into a big bow to hit him, landing in front of him with an energetic blade ready for use. It was Nebula, another of his children who had revolted against him.

"Well, well," muttered the Titan, impressed.

"You should have kill me," said the warrior, mad with rage.

«Would've been a waste of parts!»

Nebula attacked Thanos with his blade, but could not hit him with a scratch.

«Where's Gamorra?» she screamed.

Rather than respond, the Titan pushed her away with her fist.

Strange conjured a mystic rope to imprison Thanos's Gauntlet. He was trying to get out of the way, as Drax slipped into his right, kicked him on the knee and threw him off balance, then leaned around Thanos' kneeling leg.

Star-Lord pulled an electric trap on the ground to the right of the purple monster, the tangled field holding his unshielded hand.

Spider-Man arrived, covered Thanos's chest, wrapping it behind him, pushing his metallic spider legs into the ground to anchor himself. Green Arrow appeared through a portal and threw with his bow two powerful grapples that wrapped around Thanos. Oliver came to rest behind the Titan, and throwing himself to the ground, pulled with all his might to hold Thanos with his two grapplers.

Strange opened a portal directly above the Titan from the space from which Mantis emerged, which fell on Thanos's shoulders, and wrapped his long legs around his neck. She immediately established an empathic connection by placing her hands on the temples of the Titan, who closed his eyes in a trance.

Iron Man returned to the Gauntlet and did everything to remove it from his hand. All were on him. Thanos had his unshielded hand blocked by Star Lord's electric trap, Drax was clinging to his right leg preventing him from moving, while Spider-Man was holding the Titan with his canvas, Mantis using his powers of Empath for the to keep in a trance, Iron Man firing at the Golden Gauntlet, and Green Arrow, lying on the ground, pulling with all his might, screaming and praying that these grabs were strong enough to hold Thanos.

«Is he under?» asked Iron Man. «Don't let up!»

"Be quick. He is very strong," Mantis warned.

«Hold him as long as you can!» Green Arrow yelled at the ground, pulling his two grapples.

"Parker, help me," Stark called.

Spider-Man hastened to join Iron Man and went to two to remove the Titan's Gauntlet.

Star-Lord lands in front of them, making his triumphant face appear.

«I thought you'd be harder to catch. For the record, this was my plan.» made the Guardian of Galaxy, delighted.

He approached Thanos, who was in a trance.

«Not so strong now, huh? Where is Gamora?»

Still perched on the Titan's shoulders, Mantis began to swing, his face distorted by pain.

"He is in anguish," she said.

"Good," Peter Quill replied.

"He ... he mourns," said the Empath.

«What ... does this monster have to mourns?» Drax growled.

"Gamorra," said a voice behind Star Lord.

He turned to face Nebula. This one announced to her sadly:

«He took her to Vormir. He came back with the Soul Stone… but she didn't.»

Quill was incredulous: why Thanos would have hurt his adopted daughter?

Guessing what the Guardian was about to do, Stark made his face appear by talking to him:

«Okay, Quill, you gotta cool it right now, you understand? Don't, don't, don't engage, we've almost got this off!»

But Star Lord paid no attention to the Avenger and spoke to Thanos in a harsh and firm voice:

«Tell me she's lying! A******, tell me you didn't do it!

«Quill, calm down!» yelled Green Arrow, still pulling his grapples.

"I had to," muttered the Titan, stunned.

Peter Quill had tears in his eyes, devastated, then, in a state of rage, tapped Thanos's face with the butt of his weapon, forcing Mantis to let go of his temples.

«**NO, YOU DIDN'T! NO!**»

«**QUILL, STOP!**» the Earth archer shouted again.

As Iron Man hastened to stop Quill, leaving Spider-Man alone to remove the Gauntlet, Thanos opened his eyes, easily got rid of Mantis, and straightened up, brutally pushing Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Drax. He got rid of the grapplers holding him and hurled Oliver far ahead of him.

The Guardians got up and went back to the charge, but the Titan sent them a pulse of energy that knocked them all three.

Iron Man and Green Arrow came to plant in front of Thanos, close to face him, but the latter then raised his hand to the sky, his fist closed. He sent a beam of energy to the Moon, which fell and crashed to the ground, failing to kill Stark and Oliver.

* * *

**Sorry, it's short, I promise you that the next will be longer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, here is a new chapter with the continuation of the battle in Wakanda and Titan**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The unexpected arrival of Thor allowed the tribes of Wakanda, Avengers and superheroes of other Earths to gain some time.

At Mount Bashenga, in the laboratory, Felicity, Iris and Wanda watched the battle before their eyes, while Shuri did everything to extract the Mind Stone from Vision as quickly as possible.

«They will win, huh, that they will win?» Felicity said anxiously.

"For the moment, they seem to have the advantage," Iris commented.

On the battlefield, the Wakandans struggled in vain against Cull Obsidian, who was waving his hammer, on them. Black Canary uttered his shrill cry, as soon as the alien colossus dropped her weapon and tried to cover his ears. Black Panther took the opportunity to hit him on his jaw.

Supergirl got rid of an Outrider by sending him away with his super-strength, and joined Thor, with a smile of joy.

«Good to see you again,» she threw him. «I thought you were dead.»

«I'm glad to see you too, Kara Zor-El,» gave her the God of Thunder. «And by the way, this is my friends, the tree… »

Supergirl saw the tree creature skewer three Outriders by expanding her right arm.

"I am Groot," said the creature to Kara.

«I am Supergirl," the intriguing Kryptonian replied, looking at the alien.

"Oh, and the rabbit," Thor pointed out, pointing to Rocket fighting with the Winter Soldier.

_A rabbit that looks like a raccoon talking!_

* * *

In the laboratory of the wakandese princess, a deep roar sounded even to their height.

«What's that?» Felicity asked, worried.

Wanda looked down at the battlefield and saw a movement through the flaming forest between the troop carriers and the dome. When the disturbance reached the edge of the trees, it turned into vast mounds of moving earth that easily bypassed the field of force and emerged - threshers, massive, motorized peak wheel assemblies, destined for nothing more than shred everything in their path.

«Oh my God!» exclaimed Iris, with horror.

* * *

Black Panther ordered his troops to fall back, while war machines made their way to our heroes, destroying everything in their path.

Supergirl flew away, and tried to stop them with her super breath and heat vision, with no results. Even War Machine and Falcon struggled to neutralize them with their weapons.

Kara positioned herself, catching one of the huge threshing machines, lifting it and throwing it straight into the Outriders. But to her horror, she saw others driving the Wakandese girls, as well as Black Widow and her sister Alex.

She saw Wanda Maximoff land on the battlefield, using his telekinesis powers to lift threshing machines, and swung them full on the enemy's armed forces.

«Why was she up there all this time?» Okoye asked, admiring the power of Wanda.

"She was protecting Vision," Alex said anxiously.

Understanding that Vision was now unprotected, Proxima Midnight radioed one of her brothers who all thought dead:

"She's on the field. Take it."

* * *

Corvus Glaive entered the laboratory, much to the astonishment of Shuri, Iris and Felicity. Thanos' son killed the guards outside the laboratory, while the two women from Earth - 1 took some Wakandese guns and fired on the intruder. The latter dodged their shots, and sent them both away from the room. Shuri was doing everything he could to extract the stone, then wielding a weapon, but Thanos's son dodged it, tilted it from the balcony railing, and landed on the floor of his laboratory.

Corvus Glaive walked to the table where the android was supposed to be, but found nothing at all. Suddenly, Vision stepped on him, and made him cross the window of the laboratory and both fell into the void of Mount Bashenga.

Since then, the laboratory, Felicity, lying on the ground, launched a radio call:

"Guys, we got a Vision situation here. "

* * *

On the battlefield, Alex repeated the radio transmission alert.

"Supergirl, Vision's in danger! I repeat, Vision's in danger!"

«Got it!» Krypton's daughter replied as she flew up to Mount Bashenga.

«**SOMEBODY GET TO VISION!**»Captain shouted at everyone.

"I got thim," Banner replied, flying off with the Hulkbuster.

«On my way!» added Wanda.

But before she could do anything, she was punched on the head and fell to the ground. Proxima threw herself on her, preventing her from getting up.

"He'll die alone, as will you," she said, diabolical.

"She's not alone," said Natasha Romanov.

Thanos's daughter turned to see Alex, Black Widow and Okoye encircling her.

«And if you pick on someone your own size?» Alex said sarcastically.

Proxima roared and engaged the fight with the three women. Alex dodged her spear and punched him in the face, while Black Widow and Okoye tried to control it with their javelins.

* * *

Corvus Glaive kicked Vision, knocking him down; As he tried to get up, Cull Obsidian arrived and swung his hammer in a circular arc, throwing the android even further. He began painfully to get back on his feet when a suspended jolt interrupted the fight as Bruce Banner set the Hulkbuster between the aliens and the Mind Stone. He took a defensive stance, pointing the repulser with one hand on each of them.

«Ohh no, oh no you don't, » Banner told them. «his isn't going to be like New York, pal. This suit's already kicked the crap out of the Hulk.»

Cull Obsidian jumped in before, grab the Bruce's suit and the latter accidentally triggered his repulsor. Supergirl arrived at this moment, wanting to catch the colossus, but all three with Banner were thrown in a random direction, at the base of a waterfall.

Cull Obsidian was facing Supergirl and the Hulkbuster.

«Do you want a revenge?» threw him the sarcastic kryptonian.

The alien monster grunted and used his hammer to swing Supergirl away from him, and charged at the Hulkbuster, snatching an arm from him. Both fought in hand-to-hand fight. Cull Obsidian ends up rejecting Banner in his big armor in the water. He wanted to strike a fatal blow with a sharp weapon, but the Hulkbuster grabbed his loose member and stared at the monster's hand.

«See ya!» Banner launched by activating the flight control.

Immediately, the Hulkbuster's arm sent Cull Obsidian far into the sky, the son of Thanos finally ending his flight by an explosion when he hit the protective dome.

Supergirl stood up painfully still struck by the attack and finally flew away in search of Vision.

* * *

Proxima Midnight alternated violent blows between his three opponents, but all four hid under a ditch when a single-wheeled thresher passed just above her head, the ditch avoiding them the greatest danger of the blades of the wheel. Proxima used this distraction to kick Black Widow, sending her to the ground. She grabbed Okoye by the shoulder and the weapon and pushed them away from her. And did the same thing with Alex.

* * *

Simultaneously, Corvus Glaive and Vision fought in the forest at the foot of Mount Bashenga. Glaive grabbed Vision's shoulder and used the leverage to plunge his blade back into the android's chest.

"I thought you were formidable, machine. But you're dying, like any man," he sneered.

He pulled his blade and Vision collapsed. As he leaned over his fallen opponent to retrieve the Stone, Captain America attacked him at full speed.

«Get outta here!» Steve yelled at Vision as he traded with Corvus, using his shield as an attack and defense.

* * *

Black Widow slotted her staff in half to block Proxima Midnight's sword blows and finally dropped it from her hand. Instead, the alien took his fists and blocked the young woman. Proxima unleashed a blade of her left armor armor and attacked Natasha, who barely managed to block the knife with her crossed sticks. As the edge began to dig into Black Widow's neck, scarlet energy caught the alien and threw it straight into the path of another threshing machine, shredding it. The dark blue blood splattered the women below. Wanda sat up, sighing in relief, her hands still shimmering.

"Well done," Alex said, patting her shoulder.

«Thanks,» said Wanda.

* * *

Captain America continued to block the weapon of Corvus Glaive's staff with his shields, before flipping it from the hands of the alien just before he was thrown on a fallen tree and stuck with Glaive's hand. at the throat. Even with his physical abilities, Captain struggled - until a blade pierced Glaive's chest and was pushed to the bottom. Vision raised his enemy in a perfect mirror of the first attack, and held it for a moment before dropping the corpse of Glaive and collapsing, exhausted.

Supergirl and Flash arrived at that moment. One in flying and the other in super-speed.

«Is okay?» ask Flash, watching Vision.

Steve Rogers came to help the android to get up. Supergirl joined them.

"I thought I told you to go," Captain mumbled.

"We don't trade lives, Captain." the android said with a smile.

«On our Earths, we don't trade lives, too, whatever they are,» added Flash.

"Captain," said Supergirl to the super-soldier, "the armies of monsters are in full retreat and Thor's destroying their ships."

"Very good," Steve replied, satisfied.

* * *

On Titan, the moon Thanos had wrenched from its orbit had devastated what was left of the planet and destabilized its gravitational balance.

The Guardians of Galaxy, unconscious, floated in the air. Oliver, still half-rang, floated with debris of ships around him. Then he spied Spider-Man swaying canvases to catch the floats. Green Arrow grabbed one of his sticky tissues and clung to it.

"Parker, bring me back to the ground," he shouted to the young superhero.

The Levitating Cloak placed Doctor Strange on a relatively stable outcrop as Thanos withdrew from the rubble. The Master of the Mystic Arts made a few passes with his hands, producing the filigree circles of golden magic, and put his hands on the rock in front of him, summoning the Seven Suns of the Cinnibus as a lightning effect producing an immense heat jumping from rock to rock. rock until he reached Thanos and sent him flying - but he used irregular gravity to keep control and push the breath away with the Power Stone.

Strange blocked the purple plume with a wall of glass, which he then pushed back to Thanos. He broke up around the Titan, who sucked the magic into a miniature black hole, sending it back to the doctor. Just in time, Strange up a shield and transform a dark energy in a swarm of butterflies that water returned to their master.

Before Thanos could counterattack again, Strange levitated and invoked several images of himself, giving his arms as a Hindu deity before dozens of Strange's replicas rushed, forming a circular wall around Thanos. They made magical strings appear, enveloping Thanos's chest, arms, and hands. He tried to close his fist, and used the Soul and Power Stones to find the true doctor among the many copies, by sweeping the duplicates.

Strange vainly grabbed Thanos's hand. But he grabbed him by the neck.

"You're full of tricks, wizard," he said, grabbing Agamotto's Eye. «Yet you never once used your greatest weapon.»

With his hand, he crushed the pendant into pieces.

"A fake," said the Titan with an admiring smile.

He threw Strange far enough and hard, so that it collapsed to the ground, and lost consciousness.

As he was getting ready to attack the mage again, an explosive arrow bounced off his chest and exploded, leaving no after-effects. The Titan spun around to see Green Arrow, holding his bow with his arrows deployed before him.

«**Stay** **b****ack!** **You'll not have this Stone! **»threw the archer at his opponent, with his filtered voice.

The Mad Titan just smiled cruelly, then advanced, while Green Arrow fired several explosive arrows, which Thanos pushed back with the powers of the four Stones on his Gauntlet. Once at Oliver's height, he grabbed his bow, throwing his opponent to the ground.

«A bow and arrows?» he exclaimed, half amused, half annoyed by examining the archer's paraphernalia. «You want to defeat me with these stupids and primitives weapons?»

With his powerful hand, he crushed the bow, cutting it to pieces.

«It was a fight lost in advance. You're really stupid. So tell me, who are you?

Undaunted, Green Arrow stood up, displaying a fierce look through his mask and hood.

«**You want to know who I am?**»he shouted, still in his filtered voice. «**YOU'RE ****ABOUT TO FIND OUT****!**»

Immediately, he unsheathed Nebula's energetic spear, which he had caught while he was floating in the air, and went on the charge to Thanos, roaring. He attacked with such rage and violence. It wasn't Green Arrow who fought, but the inner demon he inhabited. That same demon who had survived hell for five years. The same demon who defeated Konstantin Kovar, Slade Wilson, Ra's Al Ghul and Damian Darhk. He knocked several times in the face, hoping to reach him. Despite the violent blows, Thanos didn't have the slightest scratch and grabbed the spear from his opponent's hand, and threw it away.

«What ferocity, you're very combative,» he recognized impressed.

Then, with one hand, he tore off Green Arrow's hood and mask, revealing Oliver's face. The latter went on the charge screaming in rage, but Thanos gave a huge punch in the back, causing it to fall to the ground.

He used Space and Reality Stones to attract Oliver to him, and immediately, his Gauntlet took hold of his neck, and began to grind it. Oliver did everything to get away, but felt his breath leave him.

"It'll be over soon for you," the Titan retorted with a cruel smile. «I hope that half of the universe will remember you, archer!»

As he strangled Oliver, a bomb exploded behind him, releasing his prey who caught his breath. Thanos turned to see the source of the explosion, while a red device fell into the palm of the Gauntlet, forming a hand, and Iron Man landed right in front of the Titan.

"You throw another moon at me, and I'm gonna to lose it," said the Avenger.

"Stark," whispered Thanos.

«You know me?»

«I do. You're not the only one cursed with knowledge.»

«My only curse is you!»

Small rockets burst from Iron Man's back and hurled themselves at Thanos.

«Come on!» said the latter in a fighting position.

The rockets all exploded on the target, momentarily enveloping Thanos in the smoke. Before all else was dispelled, Iron Man went to the Titan horizontally, using his unique super-jet starting he bounced, he tipped over and tackled his landing, immediately reconfiguring his boots in ground claws for stability and his rammed rams glove, hitting Thanos against a ruined wall behind him.

Thanos shook him quickly, reached for the front, and tore off Iron Man's helmet, revealing Tony's surprised expression before the suit automatically recovered and reformed his head protection. The Titan used the partial delay and pushed hard, sending Iron Man a few feet away from the surface, leaving Thanos time to tear the glove restraining device. He immediately used the Power Stone to furiously diffuse a burning energy on his opponent, which forms a shield behind which to kneel just as instantly, pushed even further by the incredible force.

Iron Man slipped behind the shield, letting the tilted energy push him away for a faster start, and brought back the full thrust attack to Thanos; he struck the Titan with his left foot, turning the shoe into a pair of floor-claws at the same time to meet the challenge, and kept twisting as his left glove became a ram, hitting Thanos's face, cutting off his cheek .

«All that for a drop of blood.»laughed the Titan, amused, wiping his slight wound on his cheek.

He hit Iron Man with a punch, then began to hit him with his fists. Tony tried to block the blows with his forearms, but Thanos was implacable, grabbed him by the helmet and pulverized his middle section with the Power Stone. The gaps in the nanite coverage were now gaping, as the armor lost the ability to recover from the intensity and extent of the damage. Iron Man landed hard after the explosion of power, struggling on one knee and pulling his repulsor in his right hand on the inexorable Thanos; the beam was easily deflected by the Gauntlet. He stepped on two feet as the suit tried to finish the repairs, also adding the beam of his left hand. Thanos approached him and put the helmet on Tony's head. He crossed his arms to block Thanos' glove and took his left hand over his head. In desperation, he formed what was left of his right glove into a short sword, which was also easily grabbed by Thanos, who plunged the blade into Stark's flank, which fell to his knees.

Thanos returned Iron Man until he was seated and placed the Gauntlet almost comfortably on Tony's head. Oliver, rubbing his throat, could only helplessly watch the Titan threaten Tony Stark, who was well wounded.

"You have my respect, Stark and the archer," said Thanos, brandishing his Gauntlet in the direction of the two wounded heroes. «When I'm done, half of humanity can live. I hope they remember both of you.»

«Stop!» Strange ordered, straightening up painfully. «Spare their lives… and I will give you the Stone.

Oliver, Tony and Thanos were equally shocked. Then the Titan exchanged a long look of mistrust with the doctor.

«No tricks?» asked the Mad Titan.

Strange nodded, while Thanos brandished his Gauntlet towards the mage, with the four glittering stones.

«Strange, don't!» Oliver massaged his neck, distraught. «You know what will happen if you give it to him! Don't do that!»

«Don't!» Stark added, looking weak and his face bleeding.

Stephen raised his hand to the sky to catch a distant star, which grew and shone with an emerald green. The Time Stone.

It left the hand of the Master of Mystical Arts and went to lodge in the palm of Thanos' huge bare hand. The latter, holding the Stone in his hands, looked attentively at the three fallen heroes as he placed the Stone on his Gauntlet. Once the gem was in the notch, the power of the five Infinity Stones enveloped Thanos, who observed the last empty slot.

"One to go," he murmured.

An explosion of energy hit the Gauntlet in the empty slot of the Mind Stone, and Thanos winced in surprise.

Shrieking with rage, with his visor helmet, Star Lord tugged at the Titan with both hands. The latter did not even react to the attack, suddenly vanished, while the Guardian flew over the place where Thanos was still standing and crashed right behind. He straightened, lowering his helmet.

«Where is he?» he swore, brandishing his weapon in front of him.

Nobody answered him. Tony wore his suit to heal his wound, while Oliver stood up painfully, moaning.

Star Lord looked at the three heroes with a fearful look.

«Did we just lose?» he asked.

Totally ignoring Peter Quill, Oliver and Tony turned to look at Strange.

«Why would you do that?» muttered Stark.

«What have you done, Strange?» Oliver added with a groan. «Why did you give him the Stone?»

«We're in the Endgame now,» just answered the doctor with determination.

Oliver stared at the broken sky on Titan's planet and looked anxious.

_Barry!_ _Kara!_ _I hope you'll have more chances than us… _


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, here is the last chapter of my story! Good reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Their leaders being defeated, the Outriders were quickly wiped out by the Wakandese and Avengers.

Thor, standing in the air, was using his new Stormbreaker weapon to destroy the enemy ships that were retreating.

Alex, Black Widow and Okoye had joined Kara, Flash and the other heroes in the forest where Vision was. Supergirl found her sister again.

«You're okay?» she asked, worried.

"Yes, that's fine," Alex said, shaking his head. «The critters beat a retreat. We are winning.»

"We defeated the Children of Thanos, but it's not over," Supergirl said anxiously.

Wanda joined Vision in the air, and landed near the android.

«Are you okay?» asked the young Avenger.

The Mind Stone began to twinkle, causing Vision pain. Supergirl and Alex came near him. Flash joined them in super-speed.

«What? What is it?» Wanda asked, taken aback.

«What's the matter?» added the speedster of Earth - 1, anxious.

«He's here,» Vision warns with a serious look.

«Who?» asked Alex.

«Thanos!» Supergirl realized with nervousness.

Everything had become strangely peaceful around the superheroes and their allies. After the most terrible battle the Earth has seen in decades, the silence seemed deafening.

Suddenly, black smoke appeared in the woods, and the massive silhouette of Thanos appeared through a tear from the Stone of Space. Everyone had their eyes on him. Allies and superheroes stared at the Mad Titan, stunned.

«Cap,» Bruce Banner reacts inside the Hulbuster, «That's him!»

«Alex… Barry…» whispered Kara, shocked. «This is Thanos! He has five stones! He lacks only the Vision's Stone!»

Alex saw the purple giant with a look of terror. Flash did the same, totally amazed. After a brief look, Captain America brandished his Wakandan shield and launched an assault.

«Eyes up!» the Avenger said. «Stay sharp.»

As the Titan walked quietly straight ahead, serene look, Bruce was the first to arrive on him. The Hulkbuster raised his fist at him, but the latter used the Space Stone on him, making him immaterial until the armor was half buried in the stone of the cliff behind him and froze Bruce on the spot.

Steve Rogers was thrown by a violet energy before he had a single shot.

Black Panther, the fully kinetically charged armor, jumped high with the extended claws, but was easily grabbed by the throat and hit the ground, his armor discharging violently. The Falcon lowered himself, firing with his two pistols, but was shot down when his wings became rubbery and unable to fly over.

J'onn J'onzz, in his martian form, engaged in the fight with the Titan, but he caught him by the arm and threw him away from him, as if nothing had happened.

Supergirl looked at Flash with a determined look.

«Come on!» said the kryptonian.

Both rushed in super-speed on the Titan, but the Titan used the Power Stone and pushed them both toward the foliage.

"Wanda, it's time," Vision said with a knowing face.

"No," said Wanda, wanting to cut down the monster from space.

"They can't stop him, but we can," said the android, taking the young woman's arm. "You have the power to destroy the Stone."

"Don't," protested Wanda in a voice full of grief.

The android took his hand and placed it on his forehead.

"If he gets the Stone, half of the universe will dies," he insisted.

As resigned Wanda began summoning his powers, Thanos repelled the Avengers' attacks. War Machine took part in the fight and fired his gun at him until the Titan used the Gauntlet to crush his armor around him and cast him aside.

Bucky and Alex both ran, firing with their machine guns and were repulsed by the Power Stone.

Okoye threw his right spear at Thanos's head; but the latter had the javelin stopped only a few inches from his face and pushed it away, at the same time as the warrior Wakandese. Then Black Widow found herself buried under strips of land.

Groot planted his hands in the ground to wrap Thanos in ropes of roots that he broke easily.

Supergirl and Flash got up. The speedster went super-fast around the Titan and threw him a powerful lightning strike on him. The lightning struck Thanos with full force, but he used the Reality Stone, making it harmless. Flash ran around him, punching him in various places in the Titan's body. The latter managed to catch Flash by the neck and threw it in the air like a common pebble. Once rid of the speedster, he resumed his march towards Vision and Wanda.

Captain America managed to immobilize the Titan's gloved fist by grabbing it with both hands. Even Thanos was impressed. With his other hand, however, he finally shot Steve Rogers a violent blow, which collapsed.

Supergirl landed in front of him, throwing him her super breath that made him rock back. Before he could get up, the Krypton's daughter used her heat vision that hit Thanos. The latter struggled to get up, while protecting himself from the powerful gusts of Kara with his Gauntlet. Supergirl didn't stop, and continued to shot his heat vision at full power, screaming. The kryptonian was doing everything to burn Thanos with her eyes. The latter managed to walk towards her, impressed by her powers. Kara, screaming with rage, didn't stop wanting to blaze the Titan, but the latter buried his Gauntlet on her head, blocking her heat vision, made her face bang against a tree and send her a beating away from him.

When the kryptonian, half sounded, managed to get up, she was to see Vision explode at the same time as the Mind Stone, throwing Wanda on the ground. The Infinity Stone was destroyed.

_Thanos lost!_ _There is no Mind Stone anymore!_ _He lost!_

Despite her joy at seeing Thanos fail, she was still saddened by Vision's death. She had resolved to ensure that no one had to sacrifice to save the universe.

To her surprise, Thanos didn't appear furious or disgusted. He walked slowly towards Wanda, as if she was comfortable.

"I understand, my child," he said softly to the young woman. «Better than anyone.»

"You could never," spat Wanda with hatred.

"Today, I lost more than you can know," Thanos said, moving away from her. «But now is no time to mourn. Now... is no time at all.»

Intrigued, Kara saw the Titan activate an Infinity Stone of his Gauntlet, and at once, the time seemed to go back. The entire previous scene was replayed before his eyes until Vision stood before Thanos, the Mind Stone intact in his forehead.

_The Time Stone!_ _He reversed Vision's death with the Strange__'s Stone__!_

Horrified, Wanda and Supergirl rushed to Thanos, but the latter pushed them away, and were swept away from him. He lifted Vision by the neck and tore off the Stone, rendering the android inert. The Titan got rid of it like a garbage can.

Kara saw with horror, raising her head, the Mad Titan lay the last Infinity Stone in its notch. Unparalleled cosmic energy crossed him. He arched his back, bellowing, and raised his gloved fist in the air. The energy dissipated.

_He has the six Infinity Stones! Rao, help us!_

The six Stones fluttered and glittered on the Gauntlet, which Thanos could not take off his eyes. He didn't see the huge flash of light coming towards his chest, propelling him backwards and sending him crashing against trees.

Supergirl saw, to her relief, Thor rise in the air, brandishing Stormbreaker. Before Thanos could react, the Thunder God threw his weapon into the chest of his enemy, who held a cry. Thor stood before him, triumphantly and approaching him.

"I told you, you'd die for that," he spat in his face as he buried his magic ax in the Titan's chest.

The latter screamed in pain, while Kara joined them, jubilant gently.

_Go ahead, Thor!_ _Make him suffer!_ _That he pays for these crimes!_ _Let him die!_

Breathless, Thanos caught the glances of Supergirl and Thor, and mumbled as he struggled to express himself.

"You should have..." he murmured to Thor softly.

Frowning, Supergirl moved closer to him, while Thanos continued:

"You should have gone for the head!"

He raised the Gauntlet in the air… and snapped his fingers under the horrified eyes of the Kryptonian and the Asgardian.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

A loud detonation sounded ... then, Thanos came back to him, his Gauntlet was completely burned, and the six Stones no longer glittered.

Supergirl was stunned, unable to make a single gesture.

_He did it!_ _He did it!_ _No, it could not have happened!_

Horrified, Thor's eyes widened and howled after Thanos:

"What'd you do? **WHAT'D YOU DO?!**"

Without answering him, the Titan raised his Gauntlet and disappeared through a portal leaving only his ax, which fell to the ground with a thud.

Supergirl and Thor stared at each other, both dazed by what had happened. Steve and Flash came to them. Captain America spoke while standing on the left:

"Where'd he go? Supergirl… Thor… where'd he go? "

But neither of them answered him.

"Steve?" called Bucky Barnes.

At the same time, the Winter Soldier stumbled suddenly and collapsed to ashes, much to Steve's surprise; The latter approached and touched the ground where the ashes of Bucky had evaporated looked at Kara and Thor, who seemed as stunned as he was.

At the same time, Cisco, in his Vibe outfit, joined the group of heroes moaning.

"Barry, I don't feel very good," he mumbled.

Then, as for Bucky, Cisco evaporated to ashes under the horrified eyes of Flash.

"**CISCO!**"yelled the speedster, stunned.

"What's happening?" exclaimed Supergirl, eyes wide with horror.

Then, turning around, Kara had a view of the battlefield, where they could see Wakandan warriors vanish into ashes. She saw some Team Arrow heroes disappear in the same way, under the horrified gaze of everyone. She rushed into the forest in search of her relatives. She saw J'onn in her human form stand up staggering.

"Supergirl," he murmured softly.

Then the kryptonian saw him disappear into ashes before he could finish his words.

_NO!_

Then she saw Black Panther help Okoye get up, before he disappeared into ashes under the horrified gaze of the warrior. Then the speedster XS began to disappear in turn.

"No shway…" she murmured before vanishing.

"I am Groot," murmured the young tree, as he began to disintegrate in his turn.

"No… no, no, no, no Groot… no" Rocket lamented as he watched the disappearance of his best friend.

As Wanda cried for Vision's death, she disappeared into ashes.

Horrified, Flash ran in super-speed in Shuri's laboratory. He saw Iris and Felicity on the floor.

"Barry," said Felicity, before vanishing into ashes.

Horrified, Flash looked at his wife, disappearing in turn. He ran to her, screaming at his wife's name, but could only feel emptiness, for Iris had just flown to ashes.

He ran again, and found that his body was beginning to disintegrate. He reached Kara, throwing off his mask.

"Kara, help me, I don't know what's happening…" exclaimed the young man, panicked. "Kara, help me!"

Horrified, the Kryptonian came to hold Flash against her, but couldn't cope with the strange phenomenon that also seemed to hit the speedster.

"**Barry, stay with me!** **Please****, stay with me!**"yelled Kara, tears in her eyes.

Then Flash disappeared into the arms of Supergirl, leaving only his mask on the ground. Then she saw to her horror, her sister, standing, disintegrating. She rushed towards her.

"**NO!** **ALEX!** **NO!** **NO!** **NO!** **ALEX!** **ALEX!**"

"Kara,"had time to murmur ther one, frightened, before disappearing into ashes.

Supergirl wanted to touch her, but only met emptiness, when her sister's body vanished in her turn. The kryptonian watched the ashes of her sister, frozen by horror and confusion.

_No, not you, Alex!_ _Not you!_

The Falcon had also fainted on the ground, while James Rhodes was looking for him by calling him.

* * *

On Titan, the remaining members of the Guardians and Avengers were recovering from their confrontation with Thanos. Oliver got up slowly, looking at his bow in a thousand pieces, while Peter helped Tony Stark up. Mantis was supporting Star Lord, then suddenly raised his head.

"Something is happening,"she whispered to everyone.

Intrigued, Oliver and Tony stared at her as they walked toward her.

"What's happening?" said the archer from Earth- 1, stunned.

Then he saw Mantis disappear into ashes, to his surprise and horror. He looked at Stark, who was as amazed as he was.

Then he saw Drax begin to break down into ashes.

"Quill…" he managed to mumble before disappearing.

Star Lord looked at Iron Man and Oliver, eyes wide with horror.

"Steady, Quill." Stark said in amazement.

"Quill!" Oliver shouted, panicked.

"Oh man," said the Guardian of Galaxy, before disappearing in his turn.

"Tony, Oliver," Strange's voice sounded very calm.

The two arrested turned to the Master of the Mystical Arts, who was still on the ground, his gaze silent, as if he were resolved to his destiny.

"There was no other way," he said, before vanishing into ashes as well.

"Mr. Stark," Peter Parker moaned in a weak, terrified voice. "I don't feel so good."

"You're all right," Tony reassured him.

"I don't know what's happening," said the teenager, panicking.

"Stay calm, Peter, stay calm," Oliver said, though he knew he could not do anything for him.

Powerless, he watched Spider-Man throw himself into Iron Man's arms, sobbing.

"I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go… Please, I don't wanna go…"

"Relax," Oliver cried softly, in a voice full of sorrow for the young man.

As his body began to break down, he gave Tony and the archer a sad look.

"I am sorry…"

"Don't," Oliver said with a sad smile, holding back his tears."You fought well, Spider-Man."

Then the teen disappeared into ashes in Tony's arms. Both remained frozen in horror. The archer saw Nebula, who was still there, saying this words:

"He did it."

Oliver understood what she meant with horror. Thanos had finally obtained the Mind Stone, and had used the power of the six Stones of Infinity to eradicate half of the universe.

_Thanos got what he wanted!_ _He won!_ thought with horror, the archer of Earth-1.

He had the sensation that one or two limbs had been snatched from him. His first thoughts were with Felicity, his son William and his entire team on Earth. Given what he had witnessed on Titan, he dreaded the worst on his planet, as well as at Star City. In what state would his city be on his return?

_What happened to Felicity?_ _William?_ _John?_ _Rene?_ _Dinah?_ _Curtis?_ _Barry?_ _Kara?_

* * *

On Earth, in the Wakanda, Steve Rogers was kneeling near the inert body of Vision. Around him was Bruce Banner, Thor, War Machine, Rocket and Black Widow. Supergirl joined them, his face gnawed by grief, horror and helplessness. Then came John Diggle, the one and only survivor of Team Arrow still standing. All the others, including Black Siren and Ralph Dibny, had vanished. Like the other superheroes around him, John was distraught and stunned.

Supergirl looked at everyone, dazed, as she cursed herself with rage, at not killing Thanos until he could snap her fingers, closing her eyes as tears of frustration ran down her cheeks, she realized that she had not only lost, but that her defeat was going to be fatal for all the multiverse, including her Earth. She feared what she would find out when she returned to National City. In what state was she going to find her city?

She had picked up Flash's red mask while hiding her tears. She was alone. There was no more Barry. J'onn was gone. And Alex… her sister… her family, her strength… nothing anymore… everything had gone out in her. She had never known such a defeat. And she saw no alternative to change the dramatic situation in which everyone was plunged.

Captain America fell to the ground near the body of the android. He was not at all the optimistic and decisive man that Supergirl had met. He was a man, like her, who had lost, not knowing what to do now.

"Oh god,"he murmured stunned.

"Rao, please, help us," Kara added in a broken voice, her tears in her eyes, clutching Flash's mask in her hands.

* * *

Somewhere in the universe, on a distant planet, Thanos contemplated a sunset, a smile on his lips.

He had won!

* * *

**Earth – 38;** **National City**

It was a beautiful day in National City. The perfect time for a move. Samantha Arias carried cartons to her car, helped by her daughter Ruby.

"We're leaving soon, Mom?" asked the girl.

"Yes, once these cartons are put," replied his mother, smiling.

After what the young woman had to endure with her devilish alter ego Reign, Sam needed to make a fresh start, and move on. Fortunately, Lena had her transferred to a service in Metropolis, L-Corp Northeast.

Ruby had just put things away in their car, when a noise caught her attention. She saw a car hit a fire hydrant, a jet of water gushed forth, flooding the sidewalk. She didn't see a huge truck running right over her.

"**RUBY!**" Sam yelled, dropping his cardboard and running to his daughter.

Immediately, she grabbed her child and threw herself back to avoid the van, which collided with their car. Shocked, Ruby got up, realizing she had escaped certain death. Sam rubbed his daughter's body, very worried.

"You're okay?"

Ruby nodded, walking towards the truck and was surprised to find that the front seats of the heavy vehicle were empty.

"Mom, there's no one."

Interrupted, Sam looked at the empty truck, then heard screaming screams. She looked up and saw a helicopter crashing into the streets of National City. Everyone was running in all directions.

"Mom?" Ruby said.

She turned around and saw to her horror, the body of her daughter disappearing into ashes.

"**RUBY!**"

Petrified by the disappearance of his daughter, Sam screamed in horror. Then she saw his hands disappear, and finally vanish into ashes.

At the CatCo building Worldwide Media, all employees at their desks disappeared to ashes under the horrified glances of James Olsen and Lena Luthor. The two looked at each other in amazement before vanishing in their turn.

* * *

**Earth – 1;** **Central City**

In Central City, it was total chaos. On all sides, people suddenly disappeared under the bewildered eyes of the rest of the population. Unmanned planes and helicopters crashed into buildings. Cars that lost their drivers collided in the streets.

Captain Singh, who was quietly having a coffee at Jitters, is bewildered by the nightmarish scene unfolding in the city, not knowing what to do to improve the situation. Then he saw Joe West running, breathless. He seemed to have walked for miles, trembling with fear.

"Sir, something is happening..." he stammered before disappearing into ashes under the horrified gaze of Singh.

At Star Labs, Caitlin Snow, who was waiting for news from her friends, witnessed the destruction of the city on her screens. Horrified, she tried to make contact with her friends on Avengers' Earth when she disappeared to ashes.

* * *

**Earth – 1;** **Star City**

At Star City, the same scenario was happening. Everywhere people were vanishing into ashes. Several cars without drivers collided. Criminals who had just escaped from prison following the disappearance of the guards ran in the streets, panicked and destroyed everything on their way. Windshields of abandoned cars, shops plundered, ransacked… while all those escaped the strange phenomenon fled at full speed to leave the city.

* * *

**Earth** **Of Avengers;** **New York**

The same chaotic scene continued in New York, under the eyes of Nick Fury and Maria Hill. After witnessing the fall of an unmanned helicopter on a building, Fury ordered:

"Call control! Code Red!"

"Nick…" muttered Hill before turning to ash.

Fury rushed to his car to pull out an old beeper. He had just enough time to enter a series of numbers, because his hand began to fade, then the rest of his body disappeared.

"Motherfu…" he groused before disappearing into ashes.

The beeper fell on the pavement and blinked.

On the screen appeared a red, blue and yellow logo. Someone had received the distress signal.

**END**

* * *

**Here we go ! This is the end of this story crossover mixing the story of Infinity War with our heroes of Arrowverse. I really wanted to realize this story. I'm glad I did it!**

**Little anecdote: Initially, I had not planned to vanish Barry Allen, it is only by reading the rumors on Avengers 4 that pushed me to do it. And now, when I saw Endgame, I was right to do it.**

**I hope this story will please you, don't hesitate to tell me your impressions!**

**See you soon for a new story! Endgame Arrowverse coming soon, I promise!**


End file.
